Solo recuerdame
by Krystal Rice
Summary: Por demanda popular, Secuela de On The Flip Side. Diez años después... sucede algo trágico, visitemos a la familia ahora. La dinámica familiar es completamente diferente y este primer capítulo le mostrará qué tan diferente es. / Traduccion de Just remember me por Sk Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Lo prometido es deuda; Silent Night esta pasando por un periodo de indecisiones catastróficas. por ende...**

**Sean Bienvenidos. Esta es la Traduccion de Just Remember me By SKRowling quien me ****permitió**** hacer la ****adaptación**** al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva ****están**** en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Solo Recuerdame **

* * *

**Tori**

— ¡Tori! —Jade me gruñó enojada. Mi esposa desde hace nueve años estaba enojada por algunas noticias que acabábamos de recibir. Bueno no enojada, solo un poco molesta. — ¿Cuatro? No puedo hacer esto otra vez. ¡Apenas logramos enseñarle a Laila a ir al baño!

—Jade, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? No sé si una vasectomía funcionará para mí y NO me atarán las trompas porque no he tenido hijos. — Reitero, y le digo esto cada vez que tenemos otro bebé. —Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es si dejamos de tener relaciones sexuales y eso no va a pasar—menciono con una mirada de reojo que le asegura a mi esposa que es tan sexy como siempre para mí.

Ella realmente no ha cambiado, se ha mantenido en gran forma, solo tiene una forma un poco más femenina que la primera vez que esto sucedió. Tenemos 27 años y tenemos una Cadence de nueve años, luego esperamos un poco y, cinco años después, tuvimos a Carolina, que tiene cuatro años, y Laila, tres.

Me acerqué a Jade y la envolví con mis brazos, me apartó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Tengo una puta audición —Murmuró algo acerca de que sabía que no iba a obtener el papel ahora, tan pronto como los productores supieran que estaba embarazada, abandonarían su personaje.

Esto sucede casi cada vez que salgo de gira. Cuando vuelvo, es casi un mes de recuperar el tiempo perdido y ¡boom! Carolina, y Laila... y ahora... quién sabe cómo se llamaría.

Me recosté en la cama y observé cómo se preparaba para su audición. Joder ella es caliente Dios mío, me casé bien. Mi cuerpo comenzó a hincharse y me puse la mano en los pantalones. —_Mami_... Jade tiene una audición... además ella está enojada contigo. —Susurré a mi palpitante y alargado clítoris.

Jade se volvió y me miró. Se sonrojó, ella se sonroja ahora. — ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —preguntó y luego caminó hacia mí. Estaba en su bata y nada más y _mami_ comenzó a doler.

—Bueno, estás caminando desnuda, Babe, ¿qué quieres de mí? —Respondí seductoramente y ella se acercó a mí y me montó a horcajadas. Tirando de mis pantalones de pijama hasta la mitad de mi muslo. Mis manos inmediatamente encontraron sus caderas y la bajé hacia mí. —Lo siento bebé. —Le susurré mientras cabalgaba.

Cerró los ojos y besó mi disculpa. —Si no fueras tan buena con _mami_, no estaríamos en esta situación.

Me reí suavemente y gemí de placer al mismo tiempo que ella. —Mami... ¡Caro me pegó!— Jade se detuvo con los ojos abiertos y se volvió hacia Laila.

— ¡No le pegué, mamá! —Carolina la siguió de cerca tratando de controlar los daños. — ¿Qué están haciendo?

— ¡FUERA! —Jade gritó. _Mami_ no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces, aunque no era ella con quien Jade estaba hablando.

—Mami ¿qué haces? —Laila imitaba a su hermana. Jade se bajó de mi regazo y envolvió la bata alrededor de su cuerpo. —Mami ¿por qué de-nuda?

Rápidamente levanté mi pijama y seguí a las chicas. —Nena prepárate, yo me encargaré de esto. —Dije recogiendo a Laila y arrastrando a Carolina conmigo.

—_Mamá_, ¿qué estabas haciendo? —Carolina preguntó de nuevo.

Miré a Carolina. —_Mija_, mamá y yo estábamos haciendo cosas que hacen las personas enamoradas—. Simplemente dije sentándome en el sofá con Laila en mi regazo y Carolina a mi lado. Caro es una mini Jade... todo lo que ella consiguió de mí son esos pómulos y la piel de color oliva.

Laila es pálida... pero eso podría ser porque no está tan expuesta al sol. Sus ojos son oscuros como los míos, con el cabello rizado color miel... ella es simplemente adorable. La que hace que mi corazón se acelere, sin embargo, es Cadence. Jesús, voy a tener que ser una mamá con arma. Es alta y delgada, con caderas latinas bien formadas y tiene nueve... Empieza a llegar a la pubertad... y sus pechos están formándose. Su cabello es largo y lacio y sus ojos son de un azul pálido casi gris.

—_Mamita_ hambre. —Laila dijo acariciando mi hombro.

Miré a mi bebé y la besé en la mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas sin parar. Ella se rió y pateó y yo extendí una mano para evitar que le diera una patada a Carolina. — ¿Tienes hambre también? —Le pregunte a Caro, sacudió la cabeza con miedo de que yo también la hiciera cosquillas... luego asintió con la sonrisa más hermosa.

— _¡Ah! Mamá_—, escuché a Cadence mientras bajaba por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté a mi hija de casi diez años. El cumpleaños de Jade y su cumpleaños se acercaban.

—Perdí un diente. —Dijo ahuecando sus manos justo debajo de su barbilla goteando.

— ¡Cadence, enjuágate las manos! ¡Cara y boca! —Dije bajando a Laila, corriendo hacia ella y llevándola directamente al fregadero para ayudarla.

— ¡Acabo de perder un diente el otro día! A este ritmo, no tendré los dientes para mis fotos de la escuela.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Le dije con una sonrisa a mi primogénita que se parecía tanto a mí que molestaba a su madre. —Te mostraré cómo sonreír para que no se vea. Ve a reunir tus cosas y llegarás tarde al campamento de baile.

—No olvides venir temprano, estaremos actuando. Mamá viene después de su audición. —dijo corriendo a su habitación para ponerse su leotardo.

—Está bien —dije y comencé a preparar el desayuno para las chicas y preparé café para Jade.

Encendí la pequeña radio en la cocina y empezaron a tocar una canción que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo... bueno... no desde que hice mi primera gira. Comencé a cantar mientras cocinaba. Estaba feliz.

Jade entró en la cocina y se detuvo. — ¿Me hiciste café?

—Sí —le dije y le di una de las tazas más pequeñas. Ella necesitaba su cafeína.

—Nunca me das café cuando estoy embarazada. —dijo incrédula y olió el oro líquido.

—Eh... Cuarta bebé... obtienes un pase. —Dije y ella se inclinó hacia delante y me besó.

—Aw, ¡mamás! —Cadence dijo molesta. —No me revuelvan el estómago antes del desayuno.

Jade se apartó y se dirigió hacia ella y golpeó su trasero mientras caminaba por allí. —Cuídate niñita.

— ¡Ow! —Cadence dijo frotando su nalga seguido de un —mamá.

—Tú te lo buscaste. —Declaré sirviéndole a ella y a las niñas sus desayunos.

—Nos vemos esta tarde en el recital. —Jade dijo dirigiéndose a su auto.

—Adiós nena. —Llamé

* * *

**N/A: una de las cosas q me gusta de este fic es que es sencillo, pero la forma en la que la autora se expresa es constante y repetitiva a pesar de que todo sucede a la velocidad de la luz… Bueno conocimos a dos nuevas personitas Carolina y Laila. Dos pequeñas opuestas que son tan parecidas a Jade y Tori, ¿llegaremos a ver las travesuras de estas hermosas criaturitas o quizás se torne un poco diferente? Después de todo, es una secuela, tiene su trama y no estamos leyendo "Parenhood"; Fic que se encarga de contar las anécdotas tanto de Jade como Tori siendo unas increíbles Madres.**

**En fin,, no estoy segura de hacer un Daily Fic con este, pero lo ams probable es que haga una maratón de capítulos este fin de semana, así que. Espero tengan un buen inicio de fin, disfruten pórtense bien, respeten, y siempre busquen ser personas maravillosas. Todos tenemos algo único en lo que destacamos. (ya me siento terapeuta)**

**PD: Recomiendo ese Fic con los ojos cerrados, es de Invader Johnny y me tiene enamorada**

**Nos vemos en la maratón bebeses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sean Bienvenidos. Esta es la ****Traducción**** de Just Remember me By SKRowling quien me ****permitió**** hacer la ****adaptación**** al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva ****están**** en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Jade**

Voy a matar a Tori cuando llegue a casa. El recital ha terminado y Cadence está llorando. Se suponía que estaría aquí. Llamé a Holly. —Hey, Jade, ¿cómo estuvo el recital?

—Ya termino Tori no está aquí. —Dije con un gruñido

Hubo silencio en el otro extremo. Era incierto, como si no estuviera segura de lo que había oído. —Se fue hace más de una hora. —Holly dijo con un temblor en su voz: —Laila y Carolina llevan aquí tres horas.

Ahora estaba preocupada. Mi esposa no era así. Tori debía estar ya en el campamento. Luché para mantener el pánico de mi voz. —Ella no está aquí... Holly, ¿no has hablado con ella?

—No —respondió ella. Podía escuchar la preocupación en la voz de mi suegra. Tori nunca había sido la conductora más segura. Era un poco distraída e imprudente. Todo lo contrario de mí como todo lo demás en nuestras vidas.

— ¿Puedo llamar de vuelta?—Pregunté y colgué sin esperar respuesta. Marqué el número de Tori, cayó directo a su correo de voz. —Tor, ¿dónde estás el recital ha terminado.

Suspiré y colgué. —Mamá, ¿respondió? —Preguntó Cadence.

Sacudí la cabeza y volví a marcar. Correo de voz de nuevo. Así que no dejé uno. Ahora estoy terriblemente preocupada. —Cadence ve a buscar a tus hermanas. —Gruñí. Será un viaje apretado, Tori tenía el auto más grande y podía llevar a las tres niñas, y a nosotras dos más cómodamente.

Me marché y hubo un gran accidente en el carril opuesto cuando salimos del campamento de baile. Qué molesto es eso. Estuvimos atrapadas en el tráfico por más de veinte minutos, y Tori no estaba contestando su teléfono. Llamé a André y él contestó el teléfono aturdido. —Hey…

— ¿Dónde está tu novia? —Grité en el receptor. Porque todavía estoy molesta porque LO NUESTRO aun es un secreto y SU RELACIÓN es de dominio público por lo que AUN tiene a MI esposa.

— ¿Por qué estaría ella aquí? —preguntó con un bostezo.

—No lo sé, no puedo encontrarla en ninguna parte —dije con un resoplido. Respiré hondo y suspiré. —Si ella aparece allí, dile que dormirá en el sofá esta noche.

André se echó a reír, —Claro que sí. —dijo colgando el teléfono.

¡ÉL, me colgó! Ese hombre, todavía quiere a mi esposa. Ella me había confesado cuando nos casamos que había tenido sentimientos por ella en un momento dado. Entonces empecé a mirarlo. Viendo cómo siempre parecía mirar a Tori. Aunque nunca intentó nada. Pero LA MIRÓ y me molestó.

No ayuda que la disquera haga que sus fanáticos acepten la idea de que esos dos sean mucho más cercanos de lo que parecen. Tori y André siempre lo han sido. Son mejores amigos, se abrazan y comparten mucho tiempo, y trabajan juntos también. Hay fotos en todo el mundo que me recuerdan esto. Y no es que sea una pieza oculta del rompecabezas. Hay fotos por todas partes con ella y yo saliendo en citas tomadas de la mano. Ella y yo siempre estamos juntas. El mundo cree que soy su mejor amiga. Y yo soy su mejor amiga, incluso más que André, aun si ella no lo ve.

Todo esto, solo pone tensión en mi amistad con André. Ha sido tan tenso desde que Tori y yo comenzamos a tener más hijas, pero a veces se me escapa de las manos lo frío que se pone conmigo a veces. Es casi como cuando solía estar en la escuela secundaria.

Me quedé sin opciones, así que fui a buscar a mis hijas y me dirigí a casa para esperar a mi esposa. No fue hasta la medianoche sin saber nada de ella. Era ÉL. — ¿Está sentada en tu sofá?— Gruñí en el teléfono.

—Jade... —Declaró, con dolor evidente en su voz. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, esperando las siguientes cinco palabras. —Tori está en el hospital. —Salté de la cama y enseguida me vino a la mente el accidente al otro lado de la carretera, cerca del campamento de baile. —Hubo un accidente.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaron? ¡Han pasado horas! —Dije empezando a pasear por la habitación. —Ella es famosa, ¿por qué no está en todas las noticias?

—Jade, ella no recuerda quién es ella, ni tú, ni nadie... pero por alguna razón me recuerda y la disquera quiere que yo sea quien sea que ella quiera que sea.

Mi corazón cayó a mi estómago. Se refiere a quienquiera que ellos quieren que sea. — ¡Quiero ver a mi esposa! —Dije amenazadoramente

—Jade...

— ¡André! —Interrumpí: —Tengo que verla, ella tiene que venir a casa.

—Ven por la mañana, pero no traigas a las niñas, piensan que demasiada información podría ser demasiado para ella.

Tragué el sollozo que amenazaba con subir. —Estaré allí apenas salga el sol.

* * *

**N/A: bueno, todos sabemos que las cosas fueron relativamente fuertes para nuestras chicas durante el embarazo de Cadence… al parecer tuvieron su momento de paz durante esos años pero, ya saben… en la salud y en la enfermedad, y ante la adversidad… ya me perdí... ¿que quería decir? Este fic está volviéndose algo fuerte D:**

**Gracias por sus Reviews y favoritos y por seguir este hilo. Nos vemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sean Bienvenidos. Esta es la ****Traducción**** de Just Remember me By SKRowling quien me ****permitió**** hacer la ****adaptación**** al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva ****están**** en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Tori**

Hay muchas cosas por ahí sobre André y yo. Estamos juntos. Siento que hemos sido amigos muy cercanos, y parece que en realidad somos algo más. Desearía poder recordar a otras personas. Mamá y papá y otra chica vinieron a verme, no los recuerdo, pero los he visto en las noticias y las revistas conmigo y dice que ellos son mi mamá y mi papá, y que la otra chica es Trina.

Había otra cara recurrente en las fotos, pero ella siempre se ve tan hosca. Pero era muy bonita. Era hermosa en realidad. Decía que era mi mejor amiga, aunque no había venido a verme, así que supongo que solo era una representante de la disquera.

Me reí entre dientes Imagínate despertar un día y descubrir que eres súper famoso. Era el sentimiento más extraño; Porque todos sabían quién era, menos yo.

Llamaron a la puerta y miré de regreso. Allí estaba esa cara hosca. — ¡Tori! —Dijo, su cara no era hosca. Era bastante hermosa El alivio en sus ojos mientras se acercaba a mí mientras se disculpaba por no sé qué, mi cabeza comenzó a girar me hizo saber que había estado esperando para verla.

— ¡Uhm hola! —Dije una vez que dejó de hablar.

— ¿En serio no puedes recordarme?— preguntó suavemente. Negué con la cabeza —Soy Jade... soy tu es—

— ¡Jade! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —André dijo entrando a la habitación. Vino a abrazarme. Jade se veía lívida.

—Quería ver si podías recordar. —Dijo —Pasamos mucho tiempo juntas.

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. — ¿Lo hicimos?

—Lo hacemos— Comenzó y otra vez André interrumpió.

—La mejor de las amigas... —le dirigió una mirada significativa. Jade lo fulminó con la mirada... en realidad parecía que podía matarlo.

Me miró y parecía dispuesta a disolverse en lágrimas. —Yo... me tengo que ir.

—Jade ¡lo siento! —Dije. Me sentí obligada a decirlo.

Me miró con ojos más tristes de lo que nunca había visto en nadie. —No es tu culpa.—Entonces se alejó.

Miré a André. Parecía un poco nervioso, pero se recuperó y me miró con una sonrisa y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla. Eso se sintió raro, pero supongo que tenía que acostumbrarme. Miré por la ventana y él la atrapó por el brazo.

Hablaron, ella gritó, discutieron. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y dijo algo que él pareció sorprendido y luego ella se alejó de nuevo. Entonces el doctor se acercó a él. No me están diciendo algo. Supongo que entiendo que no quiero molestarme, pero no pude evitar querer consolar a mi mejor amiga, o así le dijo André.

Cuando volvió a entrar, sonrió. — ¿Adivina qué? Dejando de lado tu problema de amnesia, tienes permiso para ir a casa.

— ¿Dijo por qué solo puedo recordarte? si Jade y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntas—pregunté. El Vacilaba.

—Bebé, tal vez sea porque tú y yo estuvimos de gira juntos y acabas de regresar, hemos pasado más tiempo juntos en los últimos seis meses que tú y Jade. —Dijo sentándose en la cama junto a mí. Todo tenía sentido, supongo.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a casa?—dije con una sonrisa.

—Tan pronto como el doctor diga vete.

Miré a mi novio por un momento, él estaba mirando hacia el suelo. — ¿Dre? ¿Por qué estabas discutiendo con Jade?

—Ella y yo hemos estado así durante mucho tiempo. Desde que tú y ella... bueno, desde que ustedes dos se volvieron cercanas. —Se encogió de hombros. —Tú fuiste mi mejor amiga primero.

Asentí y me recosté en la cama. Mi cabeza palpitaba. — ¿Cómo nos convertimos en amantes? —Pregunté después de un poco de silencio.

Me miró y se puso de pie tomando mi mano y besándola. Con la más suave y tierna sonrisa, dije. —No estamos del todo allí todavía.

Esto es tan confuso. Pensé que se suponía que debía estar con él. Tengo veintisiete años y no he estado con el hombre con el que todos dicen que me he acostado. — ¿Nunca hemos estado juntos?

Sacudió la cabeza. —No así, no...

—André... ¿Qué estoy esperando? ¿Sigo siendo virgen? —Le pregunte alarmada

André se rio — ¡Ciertamente no lo eres! —Ahora estoy realmente confundida. Han sido diez años según dicen los periódicos. —Tor... escucha, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar... Solo, te quedarás conmigo hasta que estés listo para ir a casa, ¿vale?

Asentí, justo cuando la enfermera entró con un montón de papeles. —Uhm... ella ha sido dada de alta, un representante ya firmó los papeles. —dijo nerviosa. Miró los papeles como si acabara de descubrir algo sobre mí que no esperaba. André se acercó a ella y miró los papeles.

—Bueno, es su derecho legal hacerlo... está bien. —dijo. Luego miró a la enfermera y ella se sonrojó, luego me miró a mí.

Le fruncí el ceño a la mujer. Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que ella estaba coqueteando con él justo delante de mí. — ¿Qué fue eso?

Me miró con un sobresalto. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Es ese el tipo de relación que tenemos? ¿Una en la que nos rodeamos por la espalda y nos enganchamos con quien nos gusta?— pregunté.

Una "o" se formó en sus labios. —no bebé; en absoluto. Vamos a prepararnos para salir.

Realmente no sabía qué estaba pasando, André y yo teníamos... De toda la información que obtuve, hemos estado juntos durante diez años y ahora él me dice que nunca habíamos estado juntos, pero ¿no era virgen? ¿Qué clase de mujer era yo? Tenía diecisiete años cuando todo esto comenzó. Y aquí estaba el, coqueteándole a una mujer justo delante de mí.

Sea lo que sea, este borrón que tengo es una bendición porque puedo hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Crear el tipo correcto de recuerdos. Iba a necesitar ayuda de mis amigos.

* * *

**N/A: No odien a André bebeses, he estado en esa posición en ocasiones(quitando la amnesia de por medio) en las que amas tanto a una persona y crees por un instante de forma egoísta que puedes tener una oportunidad con él o ella, sin que te importe más el herir a alguien de por medio, a pesar de ser una buena persona y querer la felicidad de esta sin importar si no es contigo; en el que por un momento te permites ser un completo egoísta y arriesgarlo todo con tal de aprovechar esa oportunidad…**

**En fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos al rato.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sean Bienvenidos. Esta es la Traduccion de Just Remember me By SKRowling quien me ****permitió**** hacer la ****adaptación**** al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva ****están**** en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Jade**

¿Cuándo viene _mamá_ a casa? —Cadence preguntó — ¿Se fue de gira otra vez?

Miré a mi hija mayor y fruncí el ceño. —Pronto. —Afirmé. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que tuvo ese estúpido accidente. Holly la ha visto, Trina la ha visto, y David la ha visto... Mis hijas y yo... bueno, no se me permite. Holly, David y yo intentamos que las niñas la vieran, pero los médicos dijeron que sería difícil para ellas porque su preciosa mamá no puede recordarlas. Laila y Carolina son demasiado jóvenes para entender y abrumarían a Tori.

Cadence suspiró y se acercó a mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. —Desearía que ella estuviera aquí. —murmuró. —Nuestro cumpleaños es mucho más divertido cuando está en casa.

Sonreí, —¿No crees que te divertirás con la tía Trina? — pregunté. Mi cuñada ha sido asombrosa a través de todo esto. Casi me gusta ella ahora... Casi.

— ¡HELLOOOOO! —Había una voz en la puerta. Pues hablando del rey de roma, por la puerta se asoma. — ¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien hoy?

Cadence sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Volví a intentar vestir a Laila para que pudieran ir a su hermoso día y dejarme enfadar pensando en cómo tener un cumpleaños sin Tori.

—Ella tiene flashes de memoria —dijo Trina detrás de mí. Me volví para mirarla. —Como en su sueño, ella soñó cuando nació Kay... y cómo estuvo en una incubadora.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —Pregunté volviéndome hacia ella.

Miró hacia la sala de estar donde las chicas se estaban preparando y se acercó. —Le pregunté quién creía que era el bebé, solo cambió el tema y dijo que era solo un sueño vívido, nada más.

Suspiré y me desplomé contra el mostrador. — ¿Nada sobre mí?

—Tal vez esté avergonzada... se supone que debe estar con André —declaró. Me pasé los dedos por el pelo y lo agarré. Ya se estaba engrosando por el embarazo. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Volví la cabeza hacia ella y la sacudí. —vomité esta mañana, creo que estoy muy estresada.

Trina colocó una mano tentativa en mi hombro. —Lo siento.

— ¿Qué es una chica menos eh? —Declaré, y me rompió el corazón. Mi cara se desmoronó y en realidad lloré. Trina me sostuvo.

—Estará bien. —susurró. —ve a mimarte y relajarte... ten un feliz cumpleaños.

—Extraño a mi esposa.

—Lo sé… yo también la extraño.

Trina se llevó a las chicas y decidieron quedarse en su casa todo el fin de semana. Fui al médico y me pusieron otra vez en reposo en cama durante una semana. Mi teléfono sonó alrededor de las nueve de la noche de mi cumpleaños. — ¿Hola?

— ¿Jade? —Mi útero se contrajo al oír la voz de mi esposa.

Casi siseo de dolor cuando mi medidor de estrés se disparó. Apagué el televisor y me incorporé un poco. — ¿Tori?

—Sí... uhm, escuché que era tu cumpleaños... En ¿Entertainment Tonight?

— ¿Todavía ves ese show?— Pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Es un buen show. —Luego se quedó en silencio por un rato, como si no supiera qué decir. —Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

Hubo un suspiro en el otro extremo de la línea. —Quiero salir contigo, ¿saldrás?

—Tori no puedo. —Dije.

— ¿Qué, estás ya en la cama? —Dijo con una risita.

Miré alrededor. —lo estoy.

— ¡Vamos, sal de la cama! Acabas de cumplir veintisiete años, no de ciento siete.

—No puedo... —dije. Tenía muchas ganas de saltar de la cama y acercarme a ella, pero nuestro bebé era demasiado pequeño para soportar caminar mucho, estaba a punto de salir de mi cuerpo tal como estaba. Su placenta se desprendió.

—Voy a ir... —dijo ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso... podrías necesitar algunas de tus cosas. —Lo afirmé de hecho.

Ella estaba en silencio otra vez. — ¿Vivo contigo?

—Durante los últimos diez años.

—Wow... —Se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Ya te acostaste con tu novio? —Le pregunte venenosamente

—Oh, Jade... —gimió al otro lado del teléfono. —Lo hice... pensé que lo mejoraría, pero él me estaba evitando y estaba borracho. Solo necesitaba que me detuvieran y de alguna manera forcé el asunto.

—Estoy segura de que realmente luchó contra ti. —Dije entre dientes.

—Jade, Estaba tan segura de que el sexo me refrescaría totalmente la memoria; No podía creer que había estado con él durante diez años y nunca había estado con él. Pero luego, cuando nos despertamos al día siguiente... se asustó y se fue, ¡creo que es gay!

No sabía si reír o llorar. Así que hice ambas cosas. —André no es gay... tú si.

— ¿Qué?

—No mejoró, Tori... porque lo usaste... y ahora está muerto porque lo voy a matar.

— ¿Qué?

—No puedes… en serio... Dios mío, voy a matarlo.

— ¡JADE! Explícate. —Tori declaró.

Tomé una respiración profunda. —Se suponía que no debíamos abrumarte con información. Tú y yo hemos estado casadas durante diez años. Tenemos... Tres... tal vez cuatro hijas que por cierto te extrañan como loca. —dije decidida a soltar todo.

— ¿Tal vez cuatro?

—Estoy embarazada de nuestra cuarta hija... También estoy en reposo en cama. Toda esta situación... Me tiene un poco estresada al parecer.

—Dios mío... no puedo... Detente, por favor. —Me suplicó. Cumplí y escuché sus incoherentes divagaciones... lo único que entendí fue. —No me sorprende que no me tocara. Pero me dijo que me amaba...

—André ha estado enamorado de ti durante años, pero... es nuestro amigo... —declaré. —Bueno, tu amigo.

—Voy a casa... quiero ver a las chicas.

—Tori... No están aquí... No puedo cuidar de ellas.

—Voy a casa —susurró... — ¿Cómo llego allí?

* * *

**N/A: Definitivamente André cavó su propia tumba, aunque lo evito bastante ¿no es asi? Díganme que piensan.**

**Nos vemos al rato.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sean Bienvenidos. Esta Es La ****Traducción ****de Just remember me Por SKRowling quien me ****permitió ****Hacer la ****Adaptación ****al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en español ****están ****en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El contenido de la película para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente puede escribirme por mensaje privado o Revisión.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Víctima ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia y los personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Disfrútala.**

* * *

**Tori**

El GPS en el otro auto de André me llevó a casa. Jade no quería verme. Ella no me dijo cómo llegar a casa. Así que miré a través de su GPS y vi mi dirección y fui en esa dirección. Me quedé mirando el panel de números en la puerta de la casa en Beverly Hills. Lo había visto antes en un sueño.

Los sueños... tenían que ser recuerdos. Soñaba con Jade a menudo, sus ojos, su piel. Eran todos tan reales. Sentí un dolor abrasador en mis entrañas. Algo que sé que nunca había sentido en la memoria reciente. Saqué mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a André.

**"¿Por casualidad sabes mi código de la puerta?"**

**"¿Fuiste a casa?"** .

**"Sí ... lo siento, me aproveché de ti".** Me disculpé.

**"¿Has recuperado tu memoria?"**

**"No, hablé con Jade... ella me preguntó por ti y yo y yo le dijimos que nosotros ... ya sabes".**

**"Bueno, estoy muerto".** .

**"¿Conoces el código o no?"** Le espeté, porque él me ayudó a arruinar mi matrimonio. Sé que estaba borracho, pero... podría haber explicado por qué me rechazaba. No le habría hecho daño en absoluto. Espero que ella lo mate. **"Creo que acabo de ver a un fotógrafo pasando frente a la puerta".**

Él me envió un mensaje de texto el número; **"Espero que esto funcione. Ha pasado un tiempo. Y... debería haberte dicho que yo soy tu chico".** Suspiré ante el texto y sacudí la cabeza.

Lo escribí y la puerta comenzó a abrirse. "**Gracias."** Envié el texto justo cuando llamaban a mi ventana.

Miré al fotógrafo y sonreí. Saludé con la mano y conduje hacia la puerta lo suficiente para que entrara el auto de André, luego salí del auto para asegurarme de que no entrara en mi propiedad. —Hola chicos... necesito que se vayan.

—Tori, ¿recuperaste la memoria? —El chico de TMZ preguntó.

—Recuerdo algunas cosas... Gracias por preguntar. —Dije presionando el botón para cerrar la puerta. —Recuerden... fuera de la propiedad.

—No puedo, tengo amnesia. —El chico bromeó.

Me reí entre dientes, y sacudí la cabeza hacia el coche. — _¡Chao!_ —Dije y conduje por el camino. Recibí un mensaje de texto cuando salí del auto. —Si tienes el juego de llaves correcto, el que parece una bomba de grafiti es la llave de tu casa... me la diste para que yo pudiera cuidar la casa mientras tú y Jade viajaban hace unos años y me dijeron para mantenerla cuidada.

Miré las llaves en mi mano, y vi la llave de colores. Abrí la puerta y sonó la alarma. Joder, ¿por qué no había pensado que tendríamos una de esas? Por supuesto, cualquiera con una llave sabría el código... ahí va. Necesitaba hacerle saber que era yo. — ¡Jade! —Grité buscando nuestro dormitorio. —Jade... soy Tori ¡No salgas de la cama por favor!

Me paré en medio de un pasillo y las puertas dobles al final del pasillo se abrieron de par en par. — ¿Por qué? ¿Conoces el código? —dijo enojada mientras caminaba con cuidado por las escaleras hacia la puerta principal. Tecleó el código y se detuvo en el sofá. Luego escuché el tono de texto con los números para el código de alarma.

—Lo sé ahora... —dije mostrándole mi conversación con André.

—No te quiero aquí. —dijo pasando a mi lado y subiendo las escaleras. —Tu papá estará aquí en quince minutos... Recibe la primera llamada cada vez que suena la alarma. Respóndele la puerta. —Subió las escaleras hasta la cama. —Puedes irte con él también.

—Pero Jade…

—No puedo Tori. —gritó escaleras abajo y cerró la puerta.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta... Wow. Supongo que mis padres viven muy cerca. Luego hubo un sonajero clave, y una chica entró en la sala de estar, sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia mí. — _¡Mamita!_ ¡Dios te extrañé!"

La miré y luego a mi papá. — ¡Bebé! ¿Has entrado aquí? —Pidió venir a mí y abrazarme. La chica no me soltó y la aplastó en el abrazo. Me susurró al oído. — ¿Recuerdas algo? —Negué con la cabeza — ¿Entonces cómo? —Dijo dejándome ir.

Miré a quien sé que es claramente mi hija, se parece a mí... y a Jade, que es tan extraña. —Bebé, ¿puedes ir a ver cómo está tu mamá? no creo que ella se sienta bien.

—Está bien —dijo y corrió escaleras arriba.

Me dirigí a mi papá. —_Papi_, yo... espera, ¿cómo te acabo de llamar?

Mi papa sonrió —Solías llamarme así. Tal vez estar en casa te ayude.

—Papá, hablé con Jade hoy, y ella no quería contarme sobre nosotras, las chicas... —Miré a mi alrededor y vi un retrato familiar de los cinco que mis ojos no podían dejar. — ¿Por qué me dejaría creer que estaba con André?

—Eso fue todo lo que parecías recordar... No lo hiciste... Él no... —Papá dijo que parecía más enojado. —Lo mataré para que Jade pueda quedarse en la cama.

—Papi... lo asalté... pensé que si me acostaba con él lo recordaría y pensé que era una estupidez que no me tocara. Así que una noche lo emborraché y, por supuesto, no lo hizo. no funcionó.

—Tori... —Mi padre gimió y se cubrió la cara.

—Se lo dije a Jade y ella quiso hablarme. Así que yo...

—Viniste aquí para obligarla a hablar contigo. Supongo que no sabrías esto de tu esposa... pero no puedes obligarla a hacer nada. —dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. —Quédate en una habitación de invitados... deja que te hable bien, solo necesita tiempo.

Asentí. Entonces la niña bajó corriendo las escaleras. —Mamá quiere hablar contigo mami.

—Ah, está bien.

—Abuelo me llevará de regreso a la casa de la tía Trina, estamos pasando el fin de semana allí... ¡Me alegro de haberte visto en mi cumpleaños!

Miré a mi papá y luego a ella... —Cierto, porque tú y tu madre cumplen el mismo día... Feliz cumpleaños, bebé.

Me miró algo extraña y se despidió con un abrazo. Supongo que nunca la llamé así. —Ella es un poco rara... —susurró.

—Lo sé Kay... —Dijo papá y salieron por la puerta.

Me di la vuelta y subí las escaleras. Hacia las puertas dobles que estaba entreabierta. — ¿Jade? —Dije suavemente entrando a la habitación.

— ¿Sí?

—querías hablar conmigo? —Dije de pie en la puerta sintiéndome extraña en su habitación. Nuestra habitación.

—Tori... Frota mi espalda baja, estoy teniendo un calambre feroz y estoy un poco asustada.

Parecía tan vulnerable y me acerqué a ella y comencé a frotar instintivamente pequeños círculos alrededor de su espalda baja. — ¿así esta bien?

—Como siempre solías hacerlo…— murmuró.

—Debiste decírmelo. —Dije después de un rato.

—Casi lo hice, tantas veces... ¿Por qué crees que nunca nos dejaron solas? —Ella dijo suavemente.

— ¿Todo mejor? —Pregunté y ella se giró en la cama, sus ojos me entretuvieron un poco y se mordió el labio inferior. Casi me babeaba, ella parecía estar desnudándome con sus ojos. Me miró de la forma en que esperaba que André me mirara. André me quería... pero Jade... ella me devoró con sus ojos. Ella conoce mi cuerpo.

—Cariño... André te ha estado alimentando bien. —Ella dijo que mi ceño se frunció, no entiendo a qué se refería. —Cuatro semanas y ya estás más llena.

Sonreí y me miré. —Supongo que lo sabrías.

—Tendrás que hacerte un examen... No sé dónde ha estado André. — dijo volteando su lado de espaldas a mí.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. — ¿Qué significa eso?

—Por favor, metete en nuestra cama, te extraño, y eso es todo. Tu cajón de pijamas es el segundo a la izquierda.

Sonreí y me quité la camisa, me quité las botas, me quité los vaqueros y me metí debajo de las sábanas con mi esposa delante de ella. Quería mirarla. La miré a los ojos, y estaba en casa... No me sentía cómoda como cuando me acosté con André, y ella y yo ni siquiera nos tocábamos. —Jade, ¿cómo te llamo? —Dije tendida junto a ella nuestras frentes casi tocándose.

Ella miró un poco mi pecho y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza. —Nos llamamos Babe.

Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y luego la besé en la frente. —Lo siento... ¿Cómo se llaman nuestras hijas? Kay ya piensa que soy rara y...

Jade se echó a reír: —Cadence siempre pensó que eras rara... desde que le contaste sobre... —Ella se calló y volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Jade solo dime. —Susurré.

—Bueno... No es algo que pueda explicarte sin que lo veas... Y como André es un hombre, dudo que lo hayas visto.

—Entonces muéstrame…

—Tentador... pero no... no ahora. Lo descubrirás pronto. —Dijo suavemente. —Cadence tiene nueve, Carolina cuatro y Laila tres.

—Se parecen a la familia... ¿Está relacionado el donante de esperma? —Pregunté y ella tenía una mirada extraña a su alrededor.

Jade se inclinó hacia delante y besó mis labios suavemente. —Tan cerca como si estuviéramos casados. —suspiró y cerró los ojos. —a dormir, —ordenó dándose la vuelta.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

—No... Estoy cansada de hablar.

—Bueno. —Dije y me acerqué a ella y me pregunté si me dejaría ponerle una cucharada. Por alguna razón quise acurrucarme. Ella se relajó contra mí y suspiró. Suspiré aliviada y lentamente me dormí.

* * *

**N/A: Jade es un caso serio, sin embargo ha cambiado muchísimo, es mucho más comprensiva. Entiendo que a algunos podría no gustarle el que André sea el sinónimo a problemas cuando es uno de los personajes más Jocosos de la serie, sin embargo así lo quiso nuestra querida SKRowling so… nos vemos pronto**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sean Bienvenidos. Esta es la Traduccion de Just Remember me By SKRowling quien me ****permitió**** hacer la ****adaptación**** al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva ****están**** en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Jade**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté. El olor era de Tori cocinando, no olía el café... claro, porque no me preparaba café... porque no sabe que me gusta el café... casi tanto como la amo.

Tuve que orinar, así que me incorporé. Pero tan pronto como mi pie tocó el suelo, Tori estaba allí. —babe, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Ella bajo el utensilio que tenía y corrió hacia mí.

Tengo que ir al baño— Dije mientras me ayudaba a levantarme de la cama. Me pregunté si ella sabía de su amiga. Su _mami_ podría pensar que mencionaría algo. Vino a mí y me ayudó a ir al baño. Luego rápidamente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Claro... Se vio afectada, pero ese bulto en sus pantalones nunca se levantó, y yo habría podido decirlo porque estaba usando pantalones de yoga.

¡Te traje el desayuno! —Ella dijo desde el otro lado. —No estoy segura de si eres la que le gustan los panqueques o si son las chicas, pero las hice por si acaso.

Terminé lo que tenía que hacer y me sonrojé y observé mis manos mientras la escuchaba divagar sobre el desayuno. Pero mi cerebro ni siquiera me permite concentrarme en lo que está diciendo, porque me di cuenta de que mi chica ya no es gay... o que algo está mal con ella. —A las cuatro nos gustan los panqueques. —Finalmente respondí mientras estaba de pie junto a la puerta. —Gracias.

Se detuvo a medio camino y suspiró aliviada, luego se acercó para ayudarme a volver a la cama. — ¡Genial! —dijo, me miró un poco pensativa, — ¿Te pasa esto mucho?

¿Qué? ¿Reposo en cama? —Pregunté mientras me acomodaba en la cama, lista para atacar los panqueques. Asintió. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza. —Sólo con Kay, pero eso fue más tarde. Esto es nuevo.

Vino un mensajero esta mañana... y tomé el paquete. Casi se desmayó cuando lo tomé, pero era para ti. — dijo entregándome un gran sobre de manila.

Era un guión, un guión grande y pesado que podía decir, era una película o un par de guiones pequeños que significaban una serie. Miré el nombre. Es la audición a la que asistí antes del accidente de Tori. Abrí el paquete. Había un post-it en el primer guión. —Bienvenida a bordo del Dra. Stone... No te preocupes por el bebé, todo está bien.

Me reí en voz alta. — ¿Son buenas noticias? —Preguntó

Los paquetes grandes casi siempre significan buenas noticias. —Le dije. —Necesito ir al médico hoy, ver cómo obtener un cerclaje... deberías venir y chequearte. —Lo dije porque tenía la sensación de que no me iba a gustar la razón por la que mi Mami no había salido a jugar hoy.

Sí, yo... —Ella se mordió el labio. Tal vez _Mami_ salió a jugar, Tal vez Tori no está en sus días de dama; que es la única razón por la que _mami_ se escondería.

¡Escúpelo Vega! —Dije ansiosa por escuchar lo que ella le entrega en la cabeza.

Creo que pude haber olvidado cómo... estar con otra mujer. —Tori me susurró algo y me sorprendí. Porque, sinceramente, eso era algo que nunca hubiera considerado en mi vida. Tori era tan buena en eso. — ¿Por qué me miras así?— preguntó.

Supongo que estaba mirando, parpadeé y aparté la mirada. —Vendrá naturalmente, pero tú y yo no podemos estar juntas así por un tiempo, así que no te preocupes. —La tranquilizo.

¿Por qué no? —Preguntó, casi pareciendo alarmada, y no sabía si esta desesperación era porque ella realmente quería estar conmigo, o porque quería forzarse a recordar. —Sabes... tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿cierto?

Tori… lo recordarás antes de que me toques. —Afirmé. —No quiero ser una catapulta. Quiero ser tu esposa. Seré eso en todos los sentidos, excepto en ese.

Me mira, realmente me mira. Sus ojos permanecen en todos los mismos lugares que siempre hacían, pero no era lo mismo. Estaba casi vacío. Ella no me encuentra atractiva. ¿Se le quito lo gay acaso? ¿Es eso posible? Entonces lo dijo. — ¿Y si... y si ya no soy gay?

No pensé que eso dolería, pero lo hizo. Una cosa era que yo lo pensara, y otra muy distinta era que ella lo dijera. Aparté los panqueques, ya no tenía hambre. —Yo... voy a ir a bañarme para mi cita.

Espera, ¿no es sábado? —preguntó ayudándome a levantarme.

Bueno, no estoy en forma para discutir ese hecho con nuestra hija. —Declaré y cerré la boca.

¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de que este bebé también es una niña? —preguntó mientras me dejaba ir al umbral del baño.

—Predisposición genética. —Contesté y cerré la puerta en su cara. No estaba dispuesta a cambiar porque ella no podía recordar lo gank que soy. Ella se enamorará de mi verdadero yo.

* * *

Embarazada... No pude evitar reírme cuando obtuvo ese estúpido resultado. Ahora Tori está llorando como un maldito bebé y tengo que llevarnos a casa. Se supone que debo ser racional y olvidar el hecho de que mi esposa se acostó con otra persona y siguió viviendo.

Sabes que siempre puedes encargarte de eso—dije con amargura.

Tori me miró y luego a su vientre y luego a mí. — ¿Alguna vez he hecho esto antes?

Eso me sorprendió y la miré una vez que nos detuvimos en la luz roja. —No.

No creo que alguna vez tenga otra oportunidad... —Dijo mirando por la ventana. Ella quiere tener un bebé, nunca ha... ¿estado? Ella nunca pareció querer hacer esto antes. Ella nunca lo sugirió. —Estoy triste porque te engañe...

No lo hiciste... no realmente —dije suavemente lista para volver a la cama cuando estaba empezando a retorcerme de nuevo.

Jade, detente, ya he terminado de llorar.

No conoces el camino a casa. —Gruñí

Cállate y detente. —dijo. Parpadeé. Supongo que el shock inicial ha terminado... ella está reaccionando mucho como lo hice con Cadence. Así que ahora creo que está pensando literalmente en cómo podría encajar este bebé en nuestras vidas. En serio, no sería tan difícil. Excepto que él o ella serían un recordatorio constante de este estúpido momento de nuestras vidas y de un amigo que solía tener.

La observé mientras nos llevaba a casa, mientras le daba instrucciones, noté que ella conducía automáticamente a casa. En los últimos turnos no dije nada, y observé mientras ella escribía el código de la puerta y se dirigía a la unidad. — ¿No se ven diferentes las cosas a la luz del día?

¿Qué? —preguntó. Lo había hecho instintivamente como memoria muscular.

Recordaste cómo llegar a casa —Afirmé.

Ella parecía sorprendida. — ¡Sí! —sonrió. Entonces frunció el ceño. —Me quedo con este bebé... Tengo la sensación... eso es lo que tu Tori habría hecho.

Asentí. —Probablemente… ella también estaría viviendo sola. —Dije saliendo del auto. El auto de Trina estaba estacionado en nuestro camino. Hay caos en la casa una vez que abrí la puerta. Vi a Trina en la cocina haciendo algo para que comieran las chicas. — Trina... necesito un día más.

¡MAMÁ! —Laila dijo corriendo hacia mí. Trina la atrapó antes de que pudiera saltar sobre mí y luego me la entregó con suavidad.

Hola bebita. —Le dije y las otras tres vinieron a abrazarme. —Hay una sorpresa para ti en el garaje. —Dije enviándolas allí y dirigiéndome a Trina.

¿Qué pasó en el doctor? ¿Dónde está Tori? — empezó.

Tu hermana está llevando a un niño que no puse ahí... habla con ella, me voy a la cama. —Dije caminando junto a ella y subiendo hacia mi habitación.

¿Ella que? —dijo de pie en la cocina estupefacto.

* * *

Dos horas después, mis tres hijitas entraron en mi habitación y se despidieron para continuar el fin de semana en casa de la tía Trina. Al parecer, habían oído que Tori estaba de vuelta y querían pasar tiempo con ella.

Tori subió las escaleras con algo de comida que hizo Trina, y me atraganté. — Tu hermana es una cocinera terrible, no comeré eso.

Tori sonrió y lo dejó a un lado y se tendió a mi lado en la cama. —Sabías que lo conservaría.

Tori, ¿ves cuántas hijas tenemos? —Negué con la cabeza. —Me habría sentido mal que abortaras. No cambia el hecho de que te acostaste con André y no es culpa del bebé.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio; Una de las millones de preguntas en su cabeza ha sido contestada. — ¿Lo intentarás conmigo? ¿Puedes ser paciente conmigo?

—Tori —dije y la miré seriamente. —el divorcio no es una opción. No podemos hacer que sea una opción o esto no va a funcionar.

¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

Hay momentos en que ninguna de las dos queríamos estar en este matrimonio, pero antes de casarnos, me hiciste prometer que el divorcio no era una opción, trabajamos en ello lo mejor que podemos y salimos de eso mejor que antes. Podemos trabajar con esto—Dije suavemente

¿Cuantas veces? — preguntó.

Me reí. — He perdido la cuenta. Tori, te amo y eso nunca ha cambiado. —Me volví para mirarla. Necesitaba ver sus ojos mientras le decía suavemente: —Ahora, si ya no puedes estar conmigo debido a esto, puedes decirme y te dejaré ir.

Esta fue la primera vez que se acercó a mí y me abrazó y besó. —Lo siento, me acosté con André. — susurró y besó mi cara. Mi cuerpo respondió con un escalofrío, y extendí la mano y la toqué donde sé que le gusta. Ella gimió suavemente, y me mordí el labio evitando que esto siguiera adelante. Me alejé.

—Está bien, no lo menciones más. —Dije y le di la espalda.

La sentí besar mi omóplato. Entonces susurró. —Sí, todavía soy gay.

* * *

**N/A: Oh vaya… cuando las cosas no podían ser peor… bueno,. Jade sigue siendo una Gank pero con los años ha aprendido a ser bastante comprensiva y tolerante, aunque sigue mostrando un constante disgusto con el hecho de que Tori y André hayan estado juntos. ¿Qué sucederá ahora cuando Jade y André se encuentren?**

**Jun; entiendo el que te emociones con los personajes, me pasa de igual manera. Gracias por tu Review y espero lo disfrutes, y claro: espero leyeras "En la otra cara" este fic es la secuela de ese.  
**

**Miguel. Siempre me animan tus revierws muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Espero que La nueva bebe se mantenga a salvo en el vientre, Creo que fue suficiente el susto que pasaron con Cadence como para querer que se repita y Jade lo sabe muy bien.**

**Aclaratoria sencilla: un cerclaje es una pequeña operación que se realiza durante el embarazo para cerrar un poco el cuello uterino y evitar un aborto espontaneo, cuando el riesgo pasa (mayormente cuando el embarazo ya está avanzado) se retiran y se continua normal. Para más información esta San Google. **

**Gracias por Sus Reviews, nos vemos luego.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sean Bienvenidos. Esta es la Traducción de Just Remember me By SKRowling quien me ****permitió**** hacer la ****adaptación**** al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva ****están**** en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Tori**

Tengo que decirle a André, pero lo he postergado. Las chicas han estado en casa un par de días, pero no parecen darse cuenta de que soy diferente. Bueno, todos excepto Kay, el primer día que regresaron, Jade y yo la trajimos a nuestra habitación. —Mamás, realmente no necesito la charla de sexo... en serio— dijo tan pronto como se sentó.

Miré a Jade con los ojos bien abiertos, y Jade se echó a reír. — Vega, ¡tu cara es un poema!

¿Qué te pasa mamá? —Cadence preguntó

Kay, tu mamá no está bien. —Comenzó Jade atrayéndola junto a ella y entre nosotras. Cadence me miró y sonreí suavemente. —Ella tiene amnesia, por lo que no recuerda ser tu madre o nada sobre ella en realidad.

¿No recuerdas? —Dijo con los ojos abiertos. Luego sonrió con una sonrisa malvada —Así que no recuerdas que tuve problemas el día del recital y olvidaste decirle a mamá que me castigara.

¿Tú qué? —Jade dijo mirándome.

La miré y me encogí de hombros. — ¡Jade!

Cadence Zofía Cielo Vega ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó Jade.

¡Nada! —Dijo saliendo de la cama en un ataque de risas sabiendo que Jade no podía perseguirla.

Kay, en serio, ¿qué hiciste? —Jade dijo. La punta de su nariz estaba tan roja. Interesante

¿No puedo obtener un pase esta vez? —Cadencia dijo desde cerca de la puerta.

Miré a las dos mujeres en la habitación y hablé por primera vez. —Kay... Si nos dices lo que fue, probablemente saldrás con un castigo más ligero...

¿Qué? —Jade soltó.

No puede ser tan malo si nos lo cuenta... podríamos castigarla durante un mes y cubrir nuestras bases. —Le dije a Jade y miré fijamente a Cadence.

Ahora estás hablando. —Jade dijo animándose. Se recostó sobre las almohadas de la cama con una sonrisa satisfecha.

¡De ninguna manera! —Cadence declaró.

Bueno, ¿qué fue? —pregunté.

Ugh... simplemente no entiendo POR QUÉ no puedo usar maquillaje fuera del baile. —Parpadeé y miré a Jade para entenderlo.

Jade miró a Cadence. —Porque tienes diez años. ¡Porque es una regla que hizo tu mamá y eso es todo!

¿De Verdad? —Dije mirando a Jade —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho eso, Kay?

Solo alrededor de un millón, y luego encontraste el maquillaje extra en el fondo de mi bolsa...

Bueno… —dije mirando a Jade.

Adelante... Puede que yo sea la disciplinaria, pero hicimos un trato, si las atrapamos repartimos el dolor.

Miré a Cadence y ella está esperando su castigo, se ve un poco preocupada, así que supongo que estaría un poco enojada por eso. Miré de nuevo a Jade, — ¿castigada por una semana?

_Geez_ Vega, ¿encerrada en su habitación? —declaró. —Tráeme todos tus pequeños juguetes electrónicos... —Dijo con firmeza dirigiéndose a nuestra hija —que tengas un excelente primer día de clases, Kay, tendrás que prepararte sola. Y danos todo tu maquillaje.

¡MAMÁ! — dijo y salió de nuestra habitación.

Jade se echó a reír. Reí también —Jade, ¿por qué haría esa regla?

Oh, solo algo sobre que no se te permita usar maquillaje hasta que tuvieras trece años o algo así. —respondió. —Francamente, me gusta la regla... No quiero que los Paps digan que permito que mi hija crezca demasiado rápido.

Respiré y asentí. — ¿Quieres cenar en la mesa?

Jade asintió y se deslizó fuera de la cama; Era su último día en reposo en cama, y ya estaba tan cansada de eso.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, me senté sola en la sala de música tratando de averiguar cómo tocar mi guitarra. Cadence se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, agarró una guitarra más pequeña y tocó una canción que había escuchado en la radio. Me detuve para escuchar a mi niña de 10 años tocar, y ella cantó. Fue hermoso.

¿Quién canta eso? — pregunté.

Ella me miró y parpadeó tristemente, —Tu. — se encogió de hombros y bajó la guitarra. —Pensé que podría ayudar, la tocábamos juntas todo el tiempo.

Suspiré y miré a mis pies. —Bebé, lo siento mucho.

Me dijiste que nunca me olvidarías... —dijo—Me lo prometiste una vez.

Asentí y suspiré. — Puedo recordar lo que siento por ti. Te amo a ti y a tus hermanas, lo sé.

Solíamos hacer muchas cosas divertidas juntas. —Dijo suavemente casi tímidamente. —Laila y Caro están empezando a darse cuenta.

Podemos hacer nuevos recuerdos—Dije suavemente

Miró alrededor de la habitación y luego me miró directamente con una pregunta en los ojos. — ¿Olvidaste también cómo cantar?

Incliné la cabeza y pensé. —No lo sé.

Miró algunas partituras y me las entregó. —Esto es bastante popular. —Me lo dio y luego comenzó a tocar y esperó a que comenzara con las palabras, no sabía cuándo entrar. Cadence se encogió cuando empecé, pero al final encontré dónde debía estar mi voz y canté con ella. Mi hija. Cuando terminamos ella sonrió. —Un poco oxidada, pero genial.

Kay… lo recordaré, sé que lo haré. —Dije, luego la abracé con fuerza.

espero que sí."

* * *

**N/A: Espero que estén tan ansiosos como yo del estreno de la temporada 8 de GoT. casi olvido publicar el capitulo y llevo todo el día traduciéndolo, no es por la dificultad, sino porque he tenido que hacer muchas cosas en este dia. en fin... Andre aun no aparece. y al igual que algunos estoy completamente disgustada por como actuó nuestro moreno... pero como dije en capítulos anteriores.. conozco su situacion...**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, nos vemos pronto**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sean Bienvenidos. Esta es la Traducción de Just Remember me By SKRowling quien me ****permitió**** hacer la ****adaptación**** al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva ****están**** en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Jade**

Volví a mirar a mis hijas de cuatro y tres años cantando a un horrible dios en una apropiada canción; Un dúo de su mamá y su tío traidor André. Dios me ayude, ellas amaban a ese hombre, y no quiero envenenarlas contra él... Preferiría que lo hiciera él solo.

Me acerqué y apagué la radio. — ¡Mamá!—Se quejaban como Tori.

Caro y Laila, no quiero que canten esa canción. —Afirmé.

Tori me miró. Ella había empezado a acompañarme en nuestra rutina diaria, de modo que estuviera lista mañana cuando comenzara el espectáculo. — ¿de quién es esa canción?

La miré, y ella terminó viendo como la mirábamos. — ¿Qué preguntó?—Laila preguntó.

Lo tengo, pregunta estúpida. — dijo y suspiró mirando por la ventana con tristeza.

Me estiré y apreté su rodilla. —Necesitas escuchar la música que te gusta. Tú y André hacen esto por las masas. Lo que ustedes dos realmente aman está encerrado en el estudio en casa. Te dejaré escuchar cuando lleguemos a casa. —Respondí.

Ella sonrió alegremente cuando nos detuvimos en el frente de la escuela de Kay. —Adiós _Mamita_ —dijo Cadence a su madre y le besó en la mejilla.

Adiós bebé. —Tori dijo.

¡Adiós, mamá!

Adiós Cadence, no olvides tu almuerzo —dije mientras me besaba. Luego, Tori y yo vimos como ella encontraba a su mejor amiga Rory y la abrazaba con fuerza. Rory parecía incómoda y le devolvió el abrazo, pero la dejó ir casi inmediatamente.

Cadence charlaba con ella a una milla por minuto y Rory solo la miraba. Juro que hay algo acerca de esa chica. Negué con la cabeza. Tienen diez. Miré a mí alrededor y comencé a moverme contenta de que nadie nos viera en el auto. El año pasado, cuando Tori vino a dejar a Kay, se vio rodeado de madres y padres homosexuales. No creo que Tori estuviera dispuesta a eso...

Esa chica con la que Cadence está... —dijo todavía mirando en su dirección. —A ella le gusta Kay.

La miré. — ¿Ves eso también? Te lo he estado diciendo desde mediados del año pasado. Como cuando a Kay le empezaron a brotar los senos. —Me detuve en el semáforo y la miré, tenía una mirada de concentración a su alrededor. Como si ella estuviera tratando de recordar eso. — Mierda... Babe, lo siento, lo olvidé.

Sacudió su cabeza —No lo lamentes. Me gusta que no vayas de puntillas en torno a los temas sobre los que quizás no sepa nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras me dirigía a la escuela preescolar. —Está bien, llevaras a Laila y yo a Caro. La maestra de Laila ya te conoce, entrarás y saldrás. — Dije aparcando el coche.

Ella asintió y salió del auto agarrando a Laila y cargando con ella. Caminé con Caro detrás de ellos y una vez dentro del edificio ella me hizo un gesto para que bajara a su nivel. — Mami, ¿qué le pasa a _mamá_?—susurró.

Suspiré y le dije. —Tuvo un accidente y no recuerda muchas cosas.

Oh —dijo, le dije esperando que su pequeña mente de cuatro años lo procesara. — ¿Tiene como un cerebro revuelto? ¿así como huevos revueltos?

Me río. Esta niña siempre puede hacerme reír. Asentí. — Exactamente... así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? —asintió y la acompañé todo el camino hasta su aula.

* * *

La esperé justo afuera del auto. Ella se apresuró y me indicó que subiera al auto. Tenia que moverme más lento, así que hice lo que me dijeron. Corrió hacia el lado del pasajero y pronto supe por qué salió corriendo del preescolar. Hayley Thornsmith salió. Ella siente algo por mi esposa. Es abogada, y al parecer es la única persona en este mundo que sabe leer los registros públicos. Ella nos ha amenazado con delatarnos varias veces. A cambio de una cita con la Súper Estrella Tori. Gemí y encendí mi auto.

Ella trató de besarme... estoy segura de ello. —murmuró.

Yo resoplé —Estoy tan segura de que lo intentó. —Dije saliendo de mi lugar dejando a Hayley atras.

¿Cuál es su trato? —Tori preguntó.

Ella simplemente hizo lo que las personas inteligentes normales harían. Y sabe que estamos casadas. —Dije conduciendo hacia la casa. —Ella también tiene problemas de límites y te quiere a ti para ella misma.

Oh... ella me hizo sentir como si fuera...

Levanté mi ceja. — ¿Como si fueras que?

Como si te hubiera engañado con ella. —dijo y miró por la ventana, y supe que ella estaba pensando en André, pensando que tal vez hizo un hábito todo ese sexo fuera de nuestra cama. Porque ella siempre estaba fuera de gira.

Hay una cosa en particular que tienes que ella nunca olvidaría. Y Créeme si lo supiera... nosotras lo sabríamos. —Respondí. Suspiré. —Tori, NUNCA me engañarías. Jamás lo has hecho Créeme, nunca tuve ninguna duda.

Ella me miró. — ¿De Verdad? —Asentí. —Yo solo…

Lo sé bebé. —La tranquilicé, —Lo sé.

* * *

**Ya en casa**

* * *

¡Babe, por favor! ¡Me estoy muriendo aquí! —Tori rogó y me recordó cómo solía ser.

Te dije que necesito que recuerdes primero. —Le dije riendo entre dientes mientras me montaba a horcajadas.

bebé... bueno, ¿qué te parece si cada vez que tengo un destello de algo, te lo hago saber y un poco de esto será mi recompensa?

Me río, ella está negociando conmigo y me devuelven a la escuela secundaria cuando estaba embarazada de Kay y la deseaba igual de mal. — ¿Has tenido destellos?

Ella sonrió y asintió. Me volteé para estar sobre ella. Me contó algunas cosas, y mientras hablaba y era un verdadero recuerdo, podría besarle el cuello y la mandíbula. Habríamos pasado la mañana acostumbrándonos a los cuerpos de la otra. La de Tori era tan diferente, llena de embarazo.

Ella era más sensible en algunos lugares ahora que antes. Pero no, dije no sexo y lo dije en serio. Así que cuando me detuve, ella comenzó a gemir.

Recuerdas mucho... —murmuré con mis labios sobre los de ella. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la necesidad y me rendiría. Miré el reloj y le di las gracias a Dios por un indulto. —Tengo que ir a buscar a las chicas —le dije.

Oh —dijo ella con decepción.

¿Vienes conmigo, o te quedas? —pregunté.

Ella simplemente se recostó en la cama un poco aturdida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, luego me miró y negó con la cabeza. —No…

¿Qué recuerdas?—Pregunté suavemente, sentándome a su lado.

Simplemente no tenía ningún sentido... Aunque ... tú y yo tuvimos mucho sexo, Jade. — murmuró.

Me reí. —Si lo hicimos. —Me incliné hacia delante y la besé profundamente. —Tengo que ir.

Me quedaré aquí. —dijo: —Escuchando más de mis cosas.

—Está bien —le dije y la besé de nuevo, luego me alejé.

* * *

**N/A: Amo a las niñas, sus ocurrencias son hilarantes 3 Caro es un amor y creo que les estoy lanzando un fuerte Spoiler aquí así que cambiare el tema. **

**Es maravilloso que Tori este recordando nuevamente como solía ser su vida, sin embargo a pesar de tener algunos Flashes en los que tiene pene, ella no lo ve como una posibilidad. Jade ha sido bastante paciente con ella… la pregunta es ¿Cómo castigaremos a André? *sigo insistiendo en que no tiene tanta culpa* ¿Por qué? Porque él lo sabía todo, a pesar de que quiso tener una oportunidad con Tori de la peor manera, siempre mantuvo esa línea límite. Claro que Tori término embriagándolo y bueno… sabemos que en estado de ebriedad se pueden hacer muchas cosas.**

**Jun, Miguel. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, existe otro fic. On the Flipside (En la otra cara) y Just remember me (este) tienen una contraparte. estos fueron hechos a petición de algunos fans de nuestra escritora porque querían conocer la situación si fuera de Tori. Planeo traducir el original, donde es Jade quien tiene esta situación. a muchos no les agrada cuando hacen algo como re-escritura o adaptación, espero que no sea este el caso. igual lo haré porque me gustaron ambos; la historia es bastante similar pero tiene sus detalles que la diferencian de esta. Suceden muchísimas cosas y les aseguro que no leeran lo mismo que acá, salvo una que otra escena.**

**Quedan solo seis capítulos, intentare actualizar todo esta semana y la que sigue iniciar con el Original. **

**PD: Silent night esta pasando por una etapa corta. por ende los próximos capítulos pueden no ser largos. o quizás se vuelvan un capitulo 10 eterno como Everlong *aun sigo escribiendo^***


	9. Chapter 9

**Sean Bienvenidos. Esta es la Traducción de Just Remember me By SKRowling quien me ****permitió**** hacer la ****adaptación**** al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva ****están**** en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Grande**

Me miré desnuda en el espejo. Mi vientre redondo, mis pezones oscuros. Seis meses de la situación más estúpida, y todavía no tenía ni idea de mí y de mi familia. La firma estaba extasiada al descubrir que estaba teniendo el bebé de André.

André casi se puso blanco.

Debo admitir que fue gracioso mirarlo a la cara cuando entré en la sala de juntas después de haber estado lejos de él durante meses. — ¿Qué dem?—

—Hey André —Dije sentada a su lado.

—Es…

—Tu hijo, sí... Tengo que admitir que será bueno tener algo de testosterona en mi casa. —Susurré en voz baja.

—Mi hijo… —dijo aturdido.

—Sí. —Afirmé

En ese momento, Gary de la firma entró. —Tori, es un placer verte de nuevo. Wow, has estado ocupada.

—Mi esposa y yo hemos decidido expandir nuestra familia. —Dije haciéndole saber que sabía algo sobre quién era yo.

—Siempre y cuando encuentres un buen donante, uno que se parezca mucho a tu amigo aquí...

—No. —André declaró. —No quiero mentir más. Eso es llevarlo demasiado lejos. Nunca hemos confirmado ni negado una relación, este embarazo no será una excusa para perpetuar una mentira.

Miré a André y sonreí. —Quiero estar fuera. —Afirmé. —Hace mi vida más simple.

— ¿Y discutiste esto con tu esposa? Porque esto cambiará su nivel de celebridad, y por lo tanto los paparazzi se convierten en un problema más grande para ella, y según recuerdo... ella no es una fan.

No había pensado en eso. De ningún modo. — Yo... te responderé sobre eso. —Dije. No sé mucho sobre la celebridad. Realmente no me acuerdo. Me han seguido los Paps, pero nunca le presté atención.

—Esto nos lleva al Álbum. Tienes fechas de gira para un álbum que lanzarás en seis meses. Confío en que no necesitas memoria para cantar canciones. — Gary dijo mirándome. Negué con la cabeza — Tal vez eso ayude a refrescar tu memoria, no podemos postergarlo más.

—Bien, pero vivo mi vida como me siento. Ya no me escondo. —Dije.

Gary asintió. —Ustedes dos son grandes, algo como esto será simplemente el forraje de los medios y tendrá que hacer una visita a los medios al final. —André gimió. Tenía la sensación de que esto sería horrible.

* * *

Llegué a casa con las niñas más tarde esa noche y Jade ya estaba en casa. Estaba descansando en el sofá. Ella había traído a casa comida para llevar, y me alegré mucho porque eso significaba que no tenía que cocinar la cena.

Habíamos caído en una rutina realmente genial, e hicimos todo como normalmente lo hacíamos. O eso dijo ella. Sólo que ella no duerme conmigo. Y tengo la sensación de que necesito curación sexual. Resoplé ante el pensamiento mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá junto a ella. Jade lleva siete meses y es tan grande. Todavía no sé nada de este donante. No sé quién es — Jade, ¿quién es papá de nuestro bebe? —Le pregunte finalmente

Me miró con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Cuántos tíos dormiste, Tor?

—¿Qué?

—Pensé que era el bebé de André — respondió.

Gruñí. —Jade... estoy hablando de nuestra pequeña Ámber de allí.

Fue el turno de Jade de gemir y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, Cadence entró en la habitación. — ¿Puede Rory dormir aquí esta noche?

—¡No! —Jade dijo de inmediato.

—mamá... ¿por qué no? —Cadence se quejó.

—Rory quiere... —comenzó Jade.

—Jade, no pongas a la chica así. —Dije.

—¿Qué? —Cadence parecía absolutamente confundida.

—Cadence, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien? —Jade preguntó sin rodeos haciendo que nuestra hija se sonrojara y tartamudeara un sí. —¿Era un niño o una niña?

Kay me miró y luego a su mamá. —una chica…

—A Rory realmente le gustas, Cadence. —Le dije: —ella no puede quedarse a dormir. Ustedes dos solo tienen diez.

Kay parecía asustada. Ella no sabía que su mejor amiga la amaba aparentemente. La mirada en sus ojos me hizo detenerme. Y en un destello vi a Jade. Solía insultarme, reprenderme y, a veces, hacerme daño tanto física como emocionalmente. Cuando regresé, Jade me miraba, —Recuerdas algo. —Ella dijo suavemente

Asentí y la mire directamente. —Me odiaste tanto. —Dije suavemente

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Estaba enamorada de ti, y odiaba sentirme débil, así que arremetí.

Cadence envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma y un sonrojo comenzó a arrastrarse por su cuello. Entonces ella gimió y sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos. Jade centró su atención en ella. — Ella no era tu enamorado. —La chica negó con la cabeza. Entonces Jade y yo gemimos.

—Ella está bien, supongo... pero... Oh, es por eso que siempre está mirando mis tetas. —Resoplé y me eché a reír. — ¡_mami, para_! —me protesto Esto hizo reír a Jade. —olvídalo —dijo y se fue a su habitación.

—Y comienza." Jade dijo calmándose.

—Babe... quiero ser tu esposa públicamente. —Solté, su sonrisa la levantó y mi sangre se enfrió.

—¿Qué pasa con la firma? —preguntó.

—Estuvieron bien con eso. Solo me advirtieron que a ti no te gustaría la mayor atención.

Jade asintió y se quedó pensativa. — Vamos a hacerlo.

Sonreí y me incliné para besarla. — ¿Cuál es mi recompensa por recordarte?

Jade sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, besándome. Cuando ella me acercó más, golpeamos vientres y ella me dejó ir. Ella ha estado caliente y fría así. Suspiré y miré hacia abajo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Suspiré también un suspiro pesado y frustrado. — No lo sabía. —Gruñí por lo bajo.

—Pero él, lo hizo. —dijo tomando una jarra del gabinete.

—¡Estaba borracho! —grite

Deberías haber estado en casa. —Jade gritó y tiró la jarra que ella había estado sosteniendo en el fregadero, rompiéndola. Salté un poco. Sorprendida. —Nunca debiste haberte hecho creer que él era tu hombre. Él te conoce mejor que nadie, y te ama más que a nadie que no sea yo. Te quería para sí mismo y te tenía.

—Jade... —dije, el estrés de este argumento me llegaba de nuevo. Cada vez que hacíamos esto empezaba a tener contracciones. Nunca le dije eso, pero estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

—Eres una pequeña ninfa cachonda, debí saber que descubrirías una manera si pensaras que tenías una relación comprometida con alguien. No tienes ningún problema en ser físico si tienes permiso para hacerlo. —Ella continuó destruyendo nuestros platos en el fregadero. Creo que su perorata ha dejado de ser sobre André, y se volvió más sobre mi naturaleza. Ella sabe que no voy a hacer trampa, me niego, pero seré íntimo... ¿qué tiene de malo eso? Sé que no estar con ella me está matando. — Estaba dispuesto a follarte así que lo hiciste tan simple como eso.

Un dolor agudo me atravesó y hubo un pop dentro de mí. — Oh Dios mío. —Susurré. El ruido había llamado la atención de la niña y se quedaron mirando a Jade sobre el mostrador. —Jade… las chicas. —Gemí de dolor.

Se detuvo y miró a nuestras chicas llorosas, se había perdido en su propia rabia. Respiró hondo. Entonces me miró. Todos lo hicieron porque yo solo grité cuando una contracción me agarró y mi agua brotó de mí. — ¿Tor?

—Es demasiado pronto, yo... —dije, no podía reunir fuerzas para luchar por este pequeño niño. Jade entró en acción llamando a mis padres que vivían cerca. Papá se quedaría con las chicas, mamá vendría con nosotras.

Cuando salió de la habitación, la puerta principal se abrió y papá entró en su cara, preocupado. — Te sugiero que lleves tu trasero al hospital si alguna vez quieres ver a este niño. —Jade dijo, ella y mamá me ayudaron a subir al auto. —Yo manejare. —Mamá dijo.

Jade no discutió que solo se sentó en el asiento trasero conmigo y me abrazó. — ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —susurró.

—Estabas en medio de algo. —Le susurré de vuelta.

—Lo siento— dijo.

—Parecía que estabas teniendo una epifanía. —Resoplé, —No hay nada de malo en querer estar con la persona que amas. Pensé que él era esa persona. Todo sucede por una razón. Este niño tiene un propósito.

Jade asintió y besó mi mejilla. Entonces me agarré con otra contracción. —Lástima que el agua se rompió. Probablemente podría haberte puesto en reposo en cama. —Jade se arrepintió de sus rasgos cuando se acercó y sintió mi vientre duro como una roca.

Parecían siglos antes de que me ayudaran a salir del auto. Mamá había ido a buscar una silla de ruedas y estaba allí cuando Jade me ayudó a salir del auto. — Jade, estaciona el auto, no deberías hacer mucho trabajo pesado o estarás en la cama justo al lado.

Jade asintió y besó mis labios delante de todos en la emergencia. Con destellos de luz alrededor, sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y salió a buscar el auto. Miré alrededor de la sala de emergencias y la gente sostenía sus teléfonos. Saludé con la mano y mamá y las enfermeras me apresuraron a alejarme de miradas indiscretas.

No fue una larga espera. Cuando Jade llegó a mí en la sala de parto, la sala estaba inundada de gente y yo estaba pujando. Este pequeño chico tenía prisa por salir. Y oh dios mío, dolió como una perra. En ese momento recordé haber entrenado a Jade a través del nacimiento de Cadence. Jade era tan joven. Ella era... nunca pensé... cómo ... ya no podía pensar. Tuve que pujar.

* * *

**N/A: Oh dios mío… un bebe a los seis meses… ¿se repetirá la situación de Cadence? ¿Estará bien? ¿Dónde está André? **

**Bueno Ambas decidieron hacer finalmente su relación pública después de diez años y un poco más, algo precipitado debido a la situación que están enfrentando ambas.**

**Sé que el próximo capítulo los llenara de emoción. Nos vemos esta noche… ¿tal vez? **

**Gracias por sus Reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sean Bienvenidos. Esta es la ****Traducción**** de Just Remember me By SKRowling quien me ****permitió**** hacer la ****adaptación**** al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva ****están**** en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Trágico**

Nació tan pronto… 27 semanas y 4 días. Estaba embarazada de casi siete meses. Fue mi culpa. No sabía que esto la estaba molestando tanto. Solo sabía que si no liberaba la ira, eso le haría algo a Ámber.

Ni siquiera habíamos llegado a elegir un nombre para él. Pero entonces, creo que a Tori le hubiera gustado que André fuera parte de eso. Todavía estaba enojada, pero él era el padre del bebé y yo iba a asegurarme de que estuviera involucrado. Los observé a ambos a través de la ventana mientras lo vigilaban. Yo también quería estar allí para él, pero primero quería hablar con su viejo padre. Él me miró y le hice una señal para que viniera conmigo. En ese momento, la persona de Vital records se me acercó. — Sra. West, ¿actuará como el otro padre?

La mire —Soy un tercer padre... su padre está ahí. —Dije mientras André salía de la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatal.

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó.

— Él es tu hijo. No puedo darle a Tori uno de esos. —Dije mientras la persona de Vital records lo vio firmar el certificado de nacimiento. Luego entró en la habitación para que Tori firmara. —Eso fue realmente grosero André.

—Jade… —dijo y comenzamos a caminar. —Sabes que la amo, siempre lo hice. Pero nunca la presioné por nada más. Era persistente y la rechazaba todo el tiempo. Pero me emborrachó y comenzó a hacer su magia, y yo solo...

— Ahórrame los detalles. Esperaba que no lo recordaras. —Dije. —Se suponía que eras mi amigo.

—Siempre seré tu amigo. ¿Sabes cuántas veces quisieron contratar a alguien para que se hiciera pasar por su hombre cuando empezamos? Preferiría que fuera yo, así que siempre lo hice. Las rupturas de famosos son una gran cosa. —Ella nunca me había dicho eso. Miré a André y me detuve a la entrada del hospital. —Ella nunca lo supo. —Dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente.

—Supongo que... tenemos que ser co-padres ahora. —Dije mirando hacia abajo en mis zapatos.

Él asintió, luego sonrió. —Tengo un hijo.

Yo le sonreí. —Deberíamos darle un nombre, ya sabes.

—Vamos a hacerlo juntos. —dijo. Me acerqué y lo abracé. Ha pasado un tiempo. Desde que éramos adolescentes creo.

—Tengo que ir a ver cómo están mis chicas —dije finalmente, dejándolo ir, retrocedí, perdí la acera y comencé a caer hacia atrás. Me atrapó y me arrojó de nuevo a la acera, perdió el equilibrio; estaba a punto de golpear el piso, pero un automóvil se precipitó violentamente hacia la entrada de emergencia y lo golpeó. — ¡ANDRE! —Grité.

Estaba muerto al instante. Le había golpeado directamente en la cabeza. Me habían salpicado con su sangre en el impacto. No pude pensar Algunas enfermeras me llevaron adentro para controlarme del shock. Grité por mi amigo una vez que salí de él. Pensar que esto era algo que veía en las películas como una forma de diversión. Esto no fue gracioso.

* * *

El tiempo paso… Una vez que estuvieron satisfechos de que no corría el riesgo de sufrir un derrame cerebral, las enfermeras me dejaron ir y pude ir al pequeño rincón privado del hospital de Tori en estado de shock. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? No tuve que decir nada. Ella estaba mirando la televisión, mirando sus mensajes de Twitter y las actualizaciones de TheSlap que le habían inundado de condolencias. —Era todo lo que podía recordar. —Ella dijo con un susurro.

Asentí. — Me salvó la vida, me estaba cayendo y me atrapó, pero se resbaló y ese IDIOTA. — Grité el último porque no pude dejar de llorar. Acababa de recuperar a mi amigo y esa... cosa lo alejó de mí. Tori y yo nos abrazamos durante horas llorando por nuestro amigo perdido.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno… dejare la actualización hasta aquí por hoy… Es este el momento en donde tal vez reconsideramos las cosas y sentimos pena por nuestro querido André… al principio por el nombre del capítulo pensé que el bebe no aguantaría.. Sin embargo no me esperaba ese giro de acontecimientos… **

**Hay un punto en la mente del escritor donde no es el quien escribe. Hay ocasiones en las que quisiéramos dejar las cosas con un final feliz como nos enseñaban en nuestra niñez, pero los personajes dentro de nuestra mente toman vida propia, sus personalidades se arraigan en nuestra mente y empezamos a dejarnos llevar por sus impulsos… me pasa mucho. Es por eso que prefiero escribir un inicio y un final y dejar que el intermedio se dé por sí solo.**

**En fin… Tengan buena noche :c**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sean Bienvenidos. Esta es la Traducción de Just Remember me By SKRowling quien me permitió hacer la adaptación al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Curando.**

Él era mi mejor amigo. Y ahora se ha ido. Lo único que recordaba de la vida antes de la amnesia. Me presenté en su memorial. Una multitud de fotógrafos con sus Flashes destellando en mi cara. Y allí me senté estoicamente con Jade a mi lado. Jade se desmoronó. Las hormonas del embarazo y la visión de haber visto el accidente le dieron pesadillas.

—Conocí a André, lo que parece hace una vida. —Dije de pie junto a sus cenizas. Los miré. —Éramos tan cercanos... y él era todo lo que podía recordar. Lo único en lo que logré aferrarme después de perder todo recuerdo. André era un hombre especial.

—André y yo nunca salimos... —dije y un murmullo salió entre la multitud. Miré y jade sus labios dibujados en una línea apretada. —Pero nos amábamos tanto como los amigos cercanos podían amarse. Él conocía todos mis miedos, mis amores... —mi voz se quebró cuando pronuncié las últimas palabras. —Guardó todos mis secretos y los protegió y a mí con su vida.

—Dejó atrás a un niño pequeño. —dije. —Un niño pequeño que nunca volverá a ver a su papi y que nunca supo que lo había conocido. Mi esposa y yo lo criaremos para asegurarnos de que sepa quién era su padre. —Sí, salí al mundo en el funeral de André, pero estaba cansada de los secretos. Ahora que el guardián del secreto estaba muerto, no había ninguna razón para mantenerlo todo.

—André, ahora te extraño, y siempre te extrañaré y te amaré. —Besé mi mano y la coloqué en el cilindro de oro al lado de la foto de André. —Adiós.

Caminé hacia Jade, quien me abrazó y me besó suavemente en los labios, y luego ella me apretó con fuerza. — ¿Vas a ver a AJ después de esto? —Ella susurró en mi oído.

La miré y asentí. Fue lo único que me impidió irme a casa y quedarme en la cama durante el mes siguiente. — ¿Vienes conmigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza: —Tengo que mantener la vida normal de las niñas. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero nuestra casa es un circo mediático. —No me doy cuenta mucho; Realmente no me importa. —Ahora que nos has sacado, va a ser mucho peor.

Me fui con ella. Me fui a casa con ella. Le di a nuestra hija un abrazo y un beso y me fui a ver a AJ.

* * *

Me senté al lado de la incubadora de mi bebé. Su pequeño cuerpo esquelético yacía indefenso en su interior. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras veía su corazón latir en su pecho. Era tan pequeño que podía ver el trabajo muscular dentro.

Es largo, para un bebé prematuro, diecinueve pulgadas. Los médicos dijeron que habría sido enorme si se hubiera quedado donde debía quedarse. Su pecho dejó escapar un suspiro y yo alcancé una mano enguantada y le acaricié la cabeza. Un tenue cabello negro se arremolinaba alrededor de su cabeza; Un montón de pelo para un pequeño bebé prematuro.

Hice esto todos los días sola. Jade nunca vino, y estaba realmente herida. Sonó mi teléfono una tarde mientras observaba a las enfermeras quitarle el respiradero. — ¿Hola?

—Hey, ¿puedes recoger a las chicas de la escuela hoy? —Jade dijo.

—Uhm... haré que mamá lo haga. —Dije, mi cara se rompió en una sonrisa cuando mi hijo tomó sus primeras respiraciones tentativas sin ayuda.

— ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? AJ no va a ninguna parte. —Ella me espetó.

—Tienes razón. —Dije entre dientes y colgué el celular. Me volví hacia la incubadora de nuevo. Tres semanas de edad, finalmente estaba respirando por su cuenta. Y tal vez pronto dejarán de alimentarlo a través de un tubo gástrico.

—_Wah_... —gritó, bueno, sonaba más como el maullido de un gato que un grito. Era el sonido más pequeño. Pero era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz y estaba enamorada. Me pregunté si alguna vez me había sentido así con mis chicas. Y estaba triste porque no podía recordar cuánto las amaba.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa esa noche, Jade aún no estaba en casa. — ¡Hola mamá! —Dije dejándome caer en el sofá.

— Hola bebé — dijo mamá envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí mientras se sentaba a mi otro lado. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Todavía estoy tan adolorida. —Respondí.

— ¿Y AJ? —Ella preguntó. Fue la única que preguntó por AJ. La abuela Harris y el padre de André habían visitado a AJ, pero ese niño pequeño solo me tenía ahora.

Sonreí con nostalgia, —lo oí llorar hoy.

Mamá sonrió — ¿Lo hiciste?

—ya no está entubado y está respirando por su cuenta. —Dije suavemente y luego escuché el clic de la puerta del garaje.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Vino la voz de Jade mientras entraba en la sala.

La mire —No parecías interesada.

Ella suspiró, —Él es nuestro hijo, por supuesto que estoy interesada. —Esta fue la primera vez que ella dijo "nuestro". Nunca dijo nuestro. Miré su forma cansada cuando se dejó caer en la silla. —Entiendo lo que sientes por las chicas. —murmuró. —Conectada, pero desconectada. Lo entiendo, y lamento que te sientas así, pero no puedes ignorarlas por completo.

—No estoy tratando de hacerlo. —Lo dije suavemente.

—Bueno, supongo que realmente no se puede evitar en este momento. —Jade suspiró.

Una silenciosa embarazada se instaló en la habitación. Mamá sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. —Bueno, supongo que ya me voy.

—Oye, te acompañaré hasta tu auto. —Dije.

—No, eso está bien. —Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza sin mirarme mientras miraba hacia Jade. —Puedo encontrar mi salida. Compartes tus noticias con tu esposa adecuadamente.

Miré a Jade, y ella luchó por levantarse y salió de la sala a su habitación. Todas las chicas estaban en la cama. Jade asomó la cabeza en cada una para decir buenas noches. Emulé el paseo. — ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunte colocándome detrás de ella para frotarle la espalda.

—Estoy teniendo contracciones —dijo simplemente, alejándose de mi toque. —Este bebé está saliendo.

Mis ojos se ensancharon. — ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Cómo hoy?

—No...— Dijo —Pero dale unos días. —No sabía qué hacer con mis manos. Ella se estaba alejando de mí otra vez. Así que las metí en mi bolsillo. Ella hizo una pausa — ¿Cómo te sientes?'

—Uh... —dije tratando de entender exactamente de qué parte estaba sintiendo qué. —Dolida. —Declaré. Y ella pareció entenderlo.

Ella ya no parecía querer hablar más. Y realmente no quería quedarme en una habitación con ella, estaba enojada con ella. Me sentí abandonada por ella. Pero por alguna razón no creo que sea tan inusual. —Voy a darme una ducha. —Dije y me dirigí hacia esa habitación.

Ella solo me miró y asintió. La dejé allí. Ella se sentó en la cama cuando salí. Ella estaba estudiando su guión. Fue la última semana para ella en su programa antes de la pausa. Ella me miró. Me envolvieron en una toalla porque olvidé llevar la ropa conmigo al baño. Fui a mis cajones, tomé unos jeans y una camiseta y comencé a ponérmelos. — ¿Vas a volver al hospital?—Finalmente dijo. Asentí sin girarme para mirarla. Ella suspiró. —Bueno.

—Alguien tiene que estar con él Jade. —Dije airadamente —Y si no lo hago, ¿quién lo hará?

—Tori, ¿qué estás insinuando?—preguntó, su cara se tensó un poco.

—Lo siento, tuve sexo con André. Lo siento, AJ es un recordatorio de eso. ¿Pero sabes qué? Él es mi hijo. Mío. Eres una madre, debes saber cómo se siente esto.

Ahora estaba enojada y se puso de pie, aunque no tan suavemente como le gustaría. — Soy una madre, pero Tori Tú fuiste una madre antes de que llegara AJ. Ese niño no cambia eso.

—No recuerdo haberlas amado... Las he amado porque tú me amas y ellas me aman, pero no porque lo hago. Ahora sé la diferencia. —Finalmente lo admití, ella parecía herida. —Así que ya que las amas, las amo. Y me mata que no sienta esto con ellas. Al igual que tú no sientes esto con él. Solo que estoy dispuesta a amar a nuestras chicas, en cambio tú...—

—Para. Sólo necesito tiempo con él.

— ¡Entonces pasa tiempo con él! —Dije soltando un sollozo. —Él no va a ninguna parte... —No quería decir cuánto temía enterarme de que no iba a volver a casa. Jade frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí.

—Tori, debes creer que va a estar bien. —Jade dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí. —Tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para conocer a nuestro hijo. —susurró. —Y lo amaré, lo sé, porque es el hijo de André.

Asentí y me aparté. Me limpié la cara con la manga y me aparté de ella. —Tengo que ir. —Susurré.

Jade suspiró mientras me observaba alejarme. No quería perder más tiempo. Mi bebé estaba solo en una fría incubadora.

* * *

**N/A: Nada que decir con respecto a esta situación, Tanto Tori como Jade tienen un buen punto. Sin embargo la vida de un pequeño aun es un asunto delicado, Jade tiene sentimientos que aún no puede controlar, añadan la presión de cuidar a sus otras hijas y tener que ser paciente con Tori aislándose de su familia por velar por su pequeño… Es un asunto bastante complicado de asimilar uwu. **

**Díganme ¿qué piensan de este giro?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sean Bienvenidos. Esta es la Traducción de Just Remember me By SKRowling quien me permitió hacer la adaptación al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

Estábamos en una maraña de miembros desnudos. Cuerpos colocados justo en el ángulo correcto para que me sintiera cómoda mientras hacíamos un baile desnudo con coreografía. —Ángela, te amo, Cásate conmigo. —Parpadeé a mi compañero de reparto y miré sorprendido. Esta fue la percha del acantilado que termina con el espectáculo. No íbamos a mostrar la respuesta hasta la próxima temporada. Pero no íbamos a filmar una reacción, excepto mi sorpresa.

— Yo… —abrí la boca. Se suponía que Ángela no tenía palabras y esa era la última palabra que pronunciaba en la temporada.

— ¡Y corte! —El director finalmente dijo. Dejé escapar un gemido y me doblé en posición fetal.

— Jade, ¿estás bien? —Jenna dijo que tomaba su bata y la ataba, luego se acercó a mí para envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor.

— No. — Contesté respirando profundamente. Tomé mi bata y comencé a caminar hacia mi camerino. —Estaré bien, solo tengo que hacer una llamada. —Saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de mi esposa.

— Hey —dijo en la otra línea. Dejé escapar un gemido cuando otra contracción se intensificó. Estaban llegando para cerrar... Probablemente debí decir algo antes. —Cariño, ¿necesitas que vaya a buscarte?

—No hay tiempo, ¿nos vemos allí? —Dije suavemente

—Ya estoy aquí cariño, activaré el plan. —Tori dijo y la escuché entrar en acción antes de colgar el teléfono.

Respiré hondo cuando pasó la contracción y me puse un pequeño vestido negro. Otra contracción se apoderó de mí cuando salí del Remolque y cuando abrí los ojos, Sinjin tenía su coche aparcado junto a mi remolque. —Tori me llamó.

Ella no puede recordar nada, pero puede recordar este plan de acción. Caminé hacia Sinjin, que es nuestro ingeniero de sonido. —Será mejor que conduzcas rápido a menos que quieras que tu sobrina nazca en la parte trasera de tu auto.

—Trina estaría encantada. —Murmuró mientras me ayudaba a sentarse.

Mi agua se rompió durante la siguiente contracción y la circulación se estaba agotando; realmente duele Dejé salir un gemido audible cuando sentí que Ámber se asentaba en mis caderas.

Cuando llegamos allí, el cerclaje estaba roto y ya estaba sangrando. Los Paparazzi estaban en toda su fuerza en la entrada, pero no pude salir por mi cuenta, Ámber estaba en el canal de nacimiento. —Sinjin, haz que salgan de aquí. —Dije y él corrió dentro. De repente hubo una conmoción cuando Tori corrió hacia el auto y me sostuvo.

—Cariño, ¿puedes caminar? —ella me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza

—Ella está en el canal. —Dije mientras las enfermeras salían corriendo y echaban un vistazo.

—Ella está coronando, podemos hacer esto aquí, luego hacer el resto en el hospital, consigue un kit. —La enfermera dijo.

Tori me besó la cabeza y me sostuvo. Y debo admitir que el hecho de que ella acababa de pasar por esto realmente la hizo mucho mejor en el proceso de parto de lo que había sido las últimas tres veces. Ella no dijo nada, acarició mi cabello y me tranquilizó. Ella me apoyó y me alentó mientras pujaba.

* * *

**Días después.**

* * *

Ahí está mi _mami_; La extrañaba Ella estaba presionada contra mi espalda. Tori se agitó y gimió cuando Mami se apretó contra mí. Me quedé quieta, se despertó bruscamente. — ¿Qué demonios? —La oí murmurar.

La mano que inconscientemente había ahuecado mi pecho se retira rápidamente cuando prácticamente saltó de la cama. Oí que la puerta del baño se cerraba y me volví para mirarla. Oí un silenciado "¿Qué carajo?" Y un montón de maldiciones españolas. Me reí entre dientes mientras salía de la cama. Miré en la guardería donde dormían Ámber y AJ. Era gracioso que AJ fuera del mismo tamaño que Ámber, era un mes mayor que ella. Finalmente había vuelto a casa la noche anterior. Tori estaba mucho más relajada y ahora... _Mami_ había regresado.

Mi esposa estaba en el baño discutiendo consigo misma como sonaba. Cerré la puerta de la guardería y me dirigí de nuevo al baño. —Tor, ¿estás bien? —Pregunté por la puerta

Ella dejó de moverse allí. Ella estaba hiperventilando. —Uh... ¿Sabes de mi ...—

No pude evitar la risa que salía de mi boca. —Ella es hermosa Tori, y tú eres buena con ella... Es la razón por la que tenemos todas estas niñas. —Afirmé.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Ella dijo, abriendo la puerta. — ¡Lo siento!

No estaba esperando esto. Levanté mis cejas. — ¿Por "qué" exactamente?

—Yo... ¿Cuatro bebés? —Dijo sacudiéndose la cabeza. Me reí.

—No volverá a suceder... me atarán las trompas. —Respondí.

— ¿Por qué no vi...—

—Mami.

— ¿Qué?

—Así es como la llamas.

—Bueno... ¿por qué no la vi antes?

— ¿Estabas soñando conmigo?— pregunte. Se sonrojó violentamente

Sonreí por el efecto que tengo sobre ella. —Ella salió, porque ahora tienes tiempo para desearme.

—Te he querido antes —dijo débilmente.

—Estabas embarazada antes. —Dije y me acerque a ella. Acerqué sus enormes caderas apretadas contra las mías. —Creo que puedes tener razón, si estás lista para estar conmigo, debería dejarte.

— ¿Estabas esperando a que _Mami_ saliera antes de dejarme estar contigo? —preguntó. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí un poco. Entonces me llamó de una forma en que no me había llamado en mucho tiempo. —Eres una chica tan heterosexual.

La miré a los ojos y me devolvieron el fuego. No había esa mirada vacía que había empezado a acostumbrarme a —Tori...

—Recuerdo casi todo, Jade —dijo y miró hacia abajo. Su mirada se enterró en algún lugar de nuestro escote. —Algunas cosas que desearía no haber recordado.

Levanté su barbilla para mirarme. Entonces la besé ardientemente. Nos dirigimos de regreso a nuestra cama. Ella me acostó y luego se apretó contra mí. Suspiró cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello. Ella era tan suave como siempre lo ha sido. Ya nos habíamos besado, pero ella había sido muy diferente conmigo; tentativa y cuidadosa. Ahora su confianza brillaba mientras me desnudaba.

Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para desvestirse y encontrar nuestro escondite secreto de condones. Oh sí, ella sí recordaba. Antes de que lo supiera, ya estaba dentro de mí. Mientras se movía, se sentía como en casa. Ella murmuró dulces palabras españolas. Ella conocía mi cuerpo y cómo tocarme como ella tocaba las teclas de su piano. Canté sus alabanzas, y ella cantó las mías cuando nos vinimos juntas. —Dios, eso fue bueno. —murmuró.

Me reí entre dientes y me moví para liberarla, ya que me había encerrado a su alrededor. —Yo también te extrañé.

Ella besó mi hombro y se recostó en la cama. Me tomé mi tiempo y miré los cambios en su cuerpo. Se veía hermosa, y supongo que entiendo por qué siempre me miraba como si fuera una persona completamente diferente después de cada bebé. Ella se puso las sábanas sobre ella. —Te amo tanto Jade, y a nuestras hijas, y a nuestro hijo. Nunca más quiero olvidarlo.

—Yo también te amo —Dije. —Kay estará tan feliz que recuerdes de nuevo.

—Kay me odia por AJ, —dijo. Cadence estaba realmente molesta por todo el asunto. Creo que todo esto la ha arrojado (a casi once años de edad) a la temprana rebelión adolescente.

—Ella lo superará —le dije. Me incliné y la besé. Ella respondió, estábamos hambrientas una de la otra, y podía sentirla tensa contra mí otra vez. Tarareé mi aprobación y alcancé de nuevo el cajón de la cama.

De repente, hubo un chillido que venía de la habitación de al lado. Suspiré y salí de Tori. Las dos nos pusimos una túnica y nos dirigimos hacia los bebés. Recogí a AJ. Y lo mantuve cerca. Él y yo estábamos unidos. Y tenía que decir que me gustaba el niño. Fue un cambio en toda la energía femenina que nuestras hijas emitieron. Era un niño pequeño duro. Se parecía a su padre, excepto que era más ligero y su cabello era lacio.

Caminé con AJ de regreso a nuestra cama y comencé a darle de comer. Tori se detuvo y miró mientras sostenía a Ámber. Nadie había alimentado a AJ antes que ella. La miré y sonreí. —Me estoy uniendo con nuestro hijo.

Miró a Ámber y se sentó a mi lado e hizo lo mismo. —Caray, hacemos unos niños geniales. —Dijo mirando a Ámber.

—Seguro que sí...

—Mamás...—dijo Cadence desde el otro lado de la puerta, — ¿puedo entrar? Quiero decir que ya no oigo más gemidos.

—Kay, si no puedes manejar los acontecimientos, no bromees al respecto. —Tori dijo. —Adelante.

— Oh, Dios —dijo Kay alejándose de la lactancia materna. —Escuchen, quiero invitar a Rory a salir. Como en una cita y esas cosas.

Tori y yo nos miramos. —Espera... todavía tienes diez años, ¿cierto? —Tori preguntó.

—Ella se me ha estado insinuando todo el año, y me gusta la atención y quiero ver si soy gay o no. Entonces, ¿puedo salir con ella?

—Bebé, si no lo sabes... no estás lista para saberlo. —Dije mientras desconectaba al bebé de un pecho y lo volvía a unir al otro.

—Mamá, no dije que iba a salir a hacerlo. Sólo quiero pasar el rato en... un entorno diferente.

—Eres demasiado joven para salir. —Tori dijo. Me diferencio de Tori porque no tenía mucha disciplina en las citas. Tori no tenía permitido salir hasta Daniel. Ella tiene una opinión mucho más estricta. —debes tener cinco años más antes de poder salir.

Ella gimió. — ¡Salimos todo el tiempo!

—Y puedes pasar el rato con nosotras en la habitación. —Tori dijo. —Te lo juro por Dios, Kay, si descubro que has estado saliendo a nuestras espaldas..."

— ¡No lo haré! —Cadence dijo y salió de la habitación.

—Bienvenida de nuevo Tor. —Ronroneé acariciándole la espalda un poco mientras levantaba a Ámber para sacarle los gases.

Ella se volvió hacia mí y me dio un beso en los labios. —encantada de estar de vuelta.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Y los recuerdos volvieron!**

**¿Alguien más esta tan feliz como yo por eso? Aunque sigo lamentando lo que sucedió con André… Existen algunos detalles que la autora original omitió por no verlos importantes o de relevancia en la vida de nuestras queridas chicas pero ¿saben? Me hubiera gustado como esto de la vida de famosas afecta a su entorno ahora que son públicamente una familia. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor en los últimos 2 capítulos tengamos una idea de lo que sucede :D. Gracias por sus Reviews. Nos vemos mañana, ¡tal vez suba ambos capítulos!**

**Dato interesante: El nombre de la primogénita Vega es "Cadence Zofía Cielo Vega"**

**Cielo en ingles es Sky. lo aclaran en los capítulos donde elegían el nombre, y de cariño por "Sky" le dicen Kay siendo esta la pronunciación de "ky" sin la S. recibí un mensaje de una chica que se confundió brevemente uwu 3 Stella all its okay...**

**Nos vemos bebeses :D Gracias por acompañarme en esta hermosa historia.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sean Bienvenidos. Hoy publicare los 2 últimos capítulos de esta maravillosa historia. Así que… **

**Esta es la Traducción de Just Remember me By SKRowling quien me permitió hacer la adaptación al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Kay**

— ¿Cómo besas? —Rory me preguntó mientras estábamos sentadas en nuestro lugar secreto. Una casa de juegos que construyó mi madre cuando Rory se mudó por primera vez al lado de nuestra antigua casa en Hollywood Hills. Construyeron esta área de juegos en un Área para niños en nuestro Massive Beverly Hills cercado en el patio.

Las niñas preferían el Gazebo de arena, así que Rory y yo lo convertimos en nuestra casa club. Ahora era el lugar donde iba a saber si me gustaba besar a las chicas. — Veo a mis madres hacerlo todo el tiempo. Aquí...", dije, colocando mis manos a cada lado de su cara e inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda. —Solo con los ojos cerrados —susurré, porque así es como Mamá habló con mi madre antes de besarla. Levanté su barbilla y me incliné hacia delante. Ella se estremeció cuando mis labios se encontraron con los de ella.

Cuando nos separamos, ella suspiró y abrió los ojos. — ¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó.

Para ser honesta, no fue un gran asunto y me encogí de hombros. —Está bien, supongo.

— Probemos un francés. —dijo con entusiasmo.

— Ew, ¿como si quisieras meter tu lengua en mi boca? —Pregunté enfatizando el "tu" y "mi" moviendo mis manos entre los dos. Al instante deseé no haberlo dicho, porque Rory parecía herida. Suspiré, —Rory, yo—

— No tenemos que hacerlo. Sólo quería saber cuál era el problema.

Me incliné hacia adelante y puse mi boca sobre la de ella, luego lo hice. Lo había visto con mis mamás y empujé mi lengua contra sus labios y con su punta, los separé. Ella abrió su boca y mi lengua tocó la de ella. La electricidad se disparó a través de mí cuando pude probar su boca, atraje a Rory más cerca y pude sentir el calor de mi propio fabricante de bebés comenzar dentro de mí. Gemí en el beso, mientras me apretaba contra ella y sus manos se acomodaron debajo de mi camisa para ahuecar mis pechos.

Ella saltó cuando sintió mi dureza. Quiero decir que casi no soy grande, pero supongo que una pequeña protuberancia donde no debería haber algo asustaría a nadie. Ella saltó lejos de mí. — ¿Qué es eso?

—Yo… —comencé a no saber explicar.

— ¿Tu eres un chico? —Rory dijo retrocediendo. —Escucha, si quisiera un niño... me voy.

— Rory... ¡No soy un niño! — Dije, pero ella corrió por el patio trasero, dentro de la casa y justo delante de mamá. Me detuve en la puerta trasera y observé cómo Rory corría hacia su mochila y buscaba su teléfono. Ella la miró y luego a mí. Supongo que mi cara estaba golpeada porque _mamá_

—Oye— dijo ella envolviéndome en un abrazo, — ¿Qué pasó? —Nos sentamos junto a la piscina y metimos nuestros pies descalzos en el agua. Me deleité con la fría sensación que tenía el agua en mi piel súper caliente.

—La besé. —Dije sabiendo que estaba en problemas, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto.

— ¿Y te gustó?

— Mucho... Mi... ya sabes, salió y la tocó. —Dije entonces que rompí en sollozos. —Ella piensa que soy un niño.

En lugar de gritarme por desobedecerla, mamá envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí y me apretó el hombro. — Esa pequeña herramienta es importante. Tienes que usarla correctamente, por eso no quiero que salgas hasta más tarde.

— No te preocupes... nunca lo volveré a hacer. Cuando se me permita tener una cita, saldré con chicos. Al menos sé que no tendré que explicar mí... Ugh... ¿¡por qué tienes que ser tan rara!? —Terminé esa declaración casi en un grito. Mamá no se sorprendió, solo se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu decisión ser quien quieras que sea Kay. Como quieras ser y con quien quieras estar, pero no hasta que tengas dieciséis.

—Te odio. —Dije en voz baja pero sé que ella me escuchó. Mamá, solo se levantó y se alejó. —Tú, una puta. Has lastimado a mamá, me has lastimado... no te preocupas por nadie más que AJ. Quiero decir que es incluso culpa tuya que André esté muerto. Te odio.

Mamá solo suspiró y parpadeó algunas lágrimas. —Ya veo—dijo ella asintiendo. Entonces se alejó. Realmente no la odiaba pero quería lastimarla. Solo quería sacar algo de ella. Así que si ella le llora a mamá por lo que dije. Bueno.

Me levanté y la seguí a la casa. Besó a mamá como la primera vez que besé a Rory, le hizo cosquillas a Caro y Layla y dijo: —Me llevaré a Rory a casa.

— ¿Estás bien? —Mamá preguntó tomando su mano. Mamá asintió y sonrió. —Llevarias a los bebés contigo, por favor?

—Claro —respondió y agarró los asientos de AJ y Ámber, puso a mi hermano de seis meses y a mi hermana de cinco meses en sus asientos y salió de la casa entregando a Aj a Rory, porque él era una carga más liviana.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Rory. Ella nunca regresó a visitar ese verano, y cuando ingresé a sexto grado en Hollywood Arts. ese otoño, descubrí que no había sido aceptada después de todo.

* * *

Una mañana estaba en mi casillero, con una taza de café en la mano, y cuando giré, me estrellé contra una pared, al parecer, tirando todo el café en un conjunto de jeans ajustados blancos. Miré hacia arriba, un par de ojos índigo mirándome sorprendidos. Era Charlie, un niño de ocho años del que todas las chicas de la escuela secundaria, excepto yo, estaban enamoradas. —Lo siento mucho. —Me disculpé y procedí a tratar de limpiar sus pantalones con la manga de mi camisa.

— Está bien. —Dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas y, de repente, esa misma corriente eléctrica que me había atravesado mientras besaba a Rory se apoderó de mí otra vez. Wow... tal vez no era sólo gay. Tal vez era como mamá y podía vivir mi vida como una chica normal, y no como un monstruo como Mi puta madre. Bueno, ella no era una puta... y AJ era realmente un niño lindo y muy inteligente. Pero... ugh, la odio.

Él había dicho algo mientras mi mente estaba en Victoria, y sabía que me veía estúpido. Estaba estupefacto, solo otra imbécil de sexto grado que estaba enamorada de él. De ninguna manera, no iba a suceder. No me permitieron salir por cuatro años más de todos modos. — Oye, pagaré por ellos, dije, ¿cien dólares lo suficiente? —pregunté.

Él rió. —Chill, estos son jeans Target, no cuestan mucho. —Mientras hablaba, me sorprendí admirando la forma en que lo abrazaban los vaqueros.

—_Yo_

—Cadence.

—Wow, eso es inusual. La única Cadence que conozco es Vega. —Él no sabía quién era yo... eso era... increíble.

Sonreí, —genial. —Fue todo lo que dije, y me dispuse a partir. —Lo siento por tus jeans otra vez.

Se encogió de hombros. —En serio, no es gran cosa. —Sonreí y traté de sacar mi mano de su agarre. Él me detuvo apretando su agarre. —Espera, uhm... ¿quieres salir a comer pizza alguna vez? —preguntó... espera, me invitó a salir. Él me invitó a salir. ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio diría que no?

Así que hice lo que cualquier chica racional de sexto grado haría. — ¡Por supuesto! —Dije. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Mi madre coja no me dejó salir? ¡De ninguna manera! Ella no recibe ningún respeto de mi parte. Además... él era realmente lindo y me sentía mal.

— ¡Genial! Uhm... —Dijo alcanzando mi celular y escribiendo su número de teléfono y luego sonando su propio teléfono antes de devolvérmelo. — ¡Nos vemos!

— ¡Adiós! —Dije y me recosté en mi casillero, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Podría haber jurado que eras gay. —La chica con el casillero a mi lado dijo haciéndome saltar de mi piel.

Volví la cabeza hacia Gretchen y fruncí el ceño. Ella era esta chica gótica total... concedió que ni siquiera se llamaba Gretchen. Ella solo pensó que sonaba más gótica que Summer, su nombre de pila. —no es de tu incumbencia.

—Sabes que él no podría preocuparse menos por ti y está totalmente interesado en tus madres. —Ella se volvió para mirarme. — ¿O realmente creíste que él no sabía quién eras?

Odiaba no tener amigos, Summer o Gretchen o como sea era la única que se atrevía a hablar conmigo. Por supuesto, ella se burló de mí implacablemente y la mayoría de las veces amenazó mi vida. Miré por encima de sus uñas esmaltadas de negro, y el pelo negro y morado, labios pintados de negro, piercings en la nariz y en las cejas que no puedo creer que sus padres hippies le permitieran tener. Sin embargo, no la dejarán hacerse un tatuaje. Ella me recordó a alguien. —Supongo que no te importa quiénes son. —Dije doblando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Me veo como si escuchara los grandes éxitos de Tori Vega? ¡Por favor! —Dijo terminando con sus cosas y cerrando de golpe su casillero. —Jade West, sin embargo, he sido su fan durante años, así que sí, esa es la única razón por la que no deslizo veneno en tu almuerzo.

Comenzó a alejarse y la miré fijamente, en realidad "mirándola". Ella era caliente, y sentí la oleada de nuevo. — ¡Sabes que no soy gay solo porque ellas lo son! —Grité detrás de ella.

Ella miró por encima del hombro y sonrió. —Entonces deja de mirarme el culo.

Me mordí el labio y suspiré dirigiéndome a mi primera clase del día. Estos iba a ser cuatro años muy largos.

* * *

**N/A: El punto de vista de Cadence es algo crítico, pero deben entender, apenas está entrando en la adolescencia y presencio el cambio que tuvo su Mamá a causa del accidente, en ocasiones los niños no entienden el porqué de las situaciones, simplemente se limitan a lo que tienen frente a ellos. Con comunicación paciencia y probablemente Terapia, estas situaciones se superan.**

**Creí que este Fic tenia 14 capitulos pero en realidad este es el ultimo. como compensación Subiré hoy mismo la traducción del fic original!**

**Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta maravillosa historia. y Gracias a SKRowling por brindarnosla.**


End file.
